It's Wednesday
by torridreamz
Summary: It takes a tragic accident for Cameron to realize just how much Robert Chase means to her. Rated T, ongoing chapters could lead to an M. Mostly Chameron, with Chase-centric banter including House, Cuddy and Foreman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to take credit for any characters mentioned hereafter. And while I would love, and I mean love to get my hands on any of them I know that they sadly do not belong to me.

Reviews are to die for. But please be gentle this is my first time. Writing fan fic that is. Although I've been a writer since I was a child I have never tried my hand at fanfiction. But in an effort to exorcise the voices in my head here we go.

If I get positive reviews this story has a long way to go, much H/C; much Romance, much Angst and later..maybe even a little prettiful Chameron SMUT!! Everyone say yeah for SMUT!!

* * *

I also have some Days of our Lives and Supernatural fics bouncing around in my noggin so Review, review, and review if you want to read more of my lunactic ravings.

* * *

* * *

It was Tuesday and he hadn't said a word. No poignant reminder of how he felt about her, no heartfelt glances from those brilliant blue eyes. It was Tuesday and she was sitting at his side, same as she had been for the last three days. Chase didn't stir, and Cameron wouldn't leave him. It was Tuesday and Allison had to face the possibility that Rob may never say those words to her again. Holding his hand in both of hers; her head bowed to the rail of the hospital bed, she began to cry.

"Rob, it's Alli...I'm right here Rob...I want you to wake up, open your eyes and remind me that it's Tuesday. Did you hear me? It's Tuesday...you only have a few more minutes..."

The gentle illumination from the lights above the head of the bed cast the room in soft long shadows. Only the sound of her voice, whispering softly; close to his ear, broke the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor. She saw them everyday; the tubes, the wires, the bandages and stitches. But it was so much different when they were attached to someone you loved. The medical equipment looked almost vulgar, piercing his flesh, encasing limbs, holding repaired wounds together. Irrationally she wanted to tear it all from him, wanted to rid him of every last bit of it, in some unfounded hope that underneath it all he'd be alright. He'd be whole, he'd be healed. This was some kind of nightmare, his broken body, his swollen face, she wanted nothing more than to wake up and relive this Tuesday from the very start. She wanted her day to end with him walking her to the lobby and at the last moment reminding her that he really liked her, and he thought they had a future together.

"Of course your right. You need your sleep. So just this once I'll let you off the hook. I'll say it for you. Rob...it's Tuesday, and I care about you...I think we might have a chance at a future together...Rob, it's Tuesday and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never realized it before. I'm sorry something like this had to happen... Rob I love you...I love you..."

* * *

It had been a quiet week at Princeton-Plainsboro. No strange diseases, or mystery illnesses had been brought to the attention of Dr. Gregory House and his illustrious team. House himself had spent the week skipping out on rounds, and harassing Cuddy for the plunging necklines on her blouses. Dr. Lisa Cuddy had spent the week pretending that she didn't grin as he turned away from her after making those very same comments. Dr. Foreman spent his time in the OR assisting with a number of educational surgeries. Dr. Cameron helped out in the Emergency Room, and in a effort to be close to Allison, Dr. Chase did the very same. Winter had descended on the city in force. The emergency room staff as a whole was exhausted. Cases of frostbite, hypothermia, and pneumonia came staggering through their doors. Scattered between them the expected motor vehicle accidents, slip and fall injuries; and a handful of middle aged men with back strains from snow shoveling. Each were processed in order of their gravity and sent on for more testing, inpatient care or home with pages of instructions on self care and possible complications. Dr. Cameron had just staggered toward the on call room, to catch a power nap during a momentary lull in the action. So when the call came in that there was a major traffic accident on the expressway, it was Dr. Chase that volunteered for the ride along. From the initial reports they were going to need as much help at the scene as they could find.

Once the EMT's from PPH arrived, they had to admit that the reports from the scene were accurate. It was an absolute disaster; a six car pile up on a busy road, in the freezing rain and blustering winds. Multiple casualties, some still not cut from the twisted wreckage of metal and glass. They had three confirmed dead at the scene, two more were not expected to survive their injuries. Emergency services took a Sawz-All to the crushed side door of a Dodge mini-van. The unconscious Mother was already being taken away on a stretcher. But it was her traumatized little girls screams and wails that tore at Dr. Chase's heart. His team was standing at the ready as the fire department pried the door back, metal shrieked in protest, the toddler was still strapped in her car seat; and thankfully being so had saved her from any serious injuries. She was whisked away by another ambulance, to be reunited with her Mother at the hospital. The intoxicated driver that had caused the tragedy was the next to be removed from the carnage of his half crushed car. He had not been wearing his safety belt, and his head had spider webbed the windshield of his vehicle. The man's heart was still beating and he was still breathing; he was loaded up on a back board and onto a stretcher; rushed into the ambulance and the sirens were turned on, as Dr. Chase pried back his eyelids and began to press bandages to his streaming head wound.

* * *

When it happened it happened so fast. No scream of warning, no shouts of alarm, the speeding ambulance hit a sheet of glassy black ice and skidding across the road, striking a guardrail and flipping over into the ditch beside the road.

Cameron was roused as the first of the accident victims were being brought into the trauma center. Still rubbing her stinging, sleep deprived eyes she stepped into the first exam room; donned gloves and got down to business. She checked the woman's head injury; breathing and heart rate; then sent her off for a Cat Scan. The next victim had been very lucky, and after just a few moments Cameron was able to diagnose a broken wrist and sent him off for Xrays. She was in the middle of the initial exam of her fourth victim when a frantic nurse burst through the curtains.

"Doctor Cameron...it's Doctor Chase...he went out for the ride along. Serious head trauma, labored breathing, erratic heart rate...we need you immediately."

"Doctor Chase can handle his own patient, tell him I'll be with him when I'm through here. If he didn't notice we're up to our ears in injured."

"Doctor Cameron..no, I mean...another ambulance near the scene saw them hit the guardrail; they rushed them straight here. The two EMT's were wearing their seat belts; but Doctor Chase was attending to an accident victim...when they rolled..."

"Call House and Cuddy, call Foreman..."

* * *

Hours later after the tests, after the scans, after all the accident victims were sent home, admitted, or regretfully declared deceased there was silence. A silence in which Doctor Allison Cameron found herself sitting on the cold tile floor outside the swinging doors of the operating room in which a half dozen of her colleagues; overseen by Doctor Cuddy worked feverishly to treat Chase's internal injuries.

Doctor Cuddy exited the operating room, pulling down her face mask and began to remove her blood covered gloves. She had known that Chase and Cameron had spent some 'time' together, and she had also known when Allison had broken it off. Now, looking down at the shaken, shocked Doctor Cameron, sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest; Lisa Cuddy was also now aware of the fact that Cameron cared very deeply for Robert Chase. It was a shame that it took a tragedy such as this to make her realize it; but she did have some good news.

She knelt down and took Cameron's hands in both of hers as she waited for the distraught woman to meet her gaze, when Alli looked up to her Cuddy was smiling softly, reassuringly.

"We stopped the bleeding, and reinflated his lung. We're going to keep him on the ventilator to ease his breathing. He needs as much rest as he can get right now, but he's going to pull through. It's going to be a very long road, and a difficult recovery. We can't yet be certain if there will be any lasting damage from the head injury; and his left leg will require multiple surgeries to mend. But he's young, and he's strong..and he has people here that care about him; very much. We'll get him through this Cameron."

She rose then, offering a hand to Allison to help the girl up from her seat on the floor. Only when she rose, and felt that tingling numbness in her backside and thighs did she realize just how long she'd been sitting on that floor. The whole time thinking about just what Robert Chase had brought into her life, how he had replaced the emptiness with something tangible. He had given her something to hold on to, when the rest of the world was crazy, when House made her question her sanity and every belief she had ever held...when she could hold on to nothing else there had been Rob. And there had been Tuesday's.

Chase had been taken to ICU, and she had remained at his side for nearly every moment of the last three days. Only when Cuddy, House, Foreman, or Wilson were checking in on him would she leave long enough to shower, to stretch her legs,or to get another cup of coffee from the nurse's station.

So there she was, with only a few minutes left of Tuesday; clad in old jeans and one of his sweaters, her hair up in a messy ponytail; eyes darkly underscored from lack of sleep. She took his exposed fingers in her hand, and gently ran her thumb over the knuckles, along the ridge of the thickly padded fiberglass cast that secured his broken arm from the knuckles to just above the elbow. His other arm was in a similar setting; the cast nearly reaching his shoulder and the limb hanging from a bed sling to help alleviate the swelling from the pin insertion in his fractured elbow. His head was swathed in bandages, his face was deeply bruised, the right eye swollen, shut above his fractured, sutured cheekbone. She had spent more than a few hours over the last three days busying herself with the careful arrangement of pillows under each of his broken limbs. It was all she could do to ease his pain, to help in some small way. She was a damn doctor and all she could do was fluff pillows, she hated feeling so absolutely powerless, helpless. She looked down over his battered body and sighed achingly; his right leg was casted from his toes to his lower thigh to protect his broken ankle and dislocated knee. It would been awhile yet before the orthopedic specialist could begin surgery on his left hip and femur. Until the initial surgery to stabilize the multiple fractures was completed his immobilized limb was strapped into a fully restrictive brace. With every passing day, Doctor Cuddy displayed an increasing concern over his unconscious state. The possibility of brain damage was becoming more worrisome. No one had to tell Cameron that, she knew exactly what the glances they passed between them on rounds meant. But she tried to stay positive, his vitals were good; the internal bleeding had been stopped and the ventilator had been removed that morning.

"Rob." She smiled faintly and sat up in her chair, pushing the seat closer to the bed; her fingertips very gently running up along his jawline toward his ear; careful of any cuts or bruises that marred his handsome face. "I have to give you credit you certainly don't do anything halfway do you? If you wanted more attention you could have done yourself a little less damage. Next time just sprain an ankle, or catch the flu..okay...?" Her voice broke as she ran her fingers into his stringy dark blond hair. She rose so that she could lean in over him, and whisper closer his ear as her lips brushed his cheek and jaw, the soft sensitive spot just under the lobe on his neck. Her fingertips curled over his; barely touching; so worried she'd cause him some pain in his sleep. "Chase, I know you can hear me..damn it...it's Tuesday...it's Tuesday and I need you to open your eyes, I need you to wake up...It's Tuesday Robert, and I love you...open your damn eyes...I love you and I need you..."

She was sobbing almost hysterically now, his continued unresponsive state was just more than she could take any longer. She was breaking, it had been three days and she had to come to grips with the fact that Chase may never fully recover. She had no idea what to expect when he opened his eyes and with every passing hour the possibility that Rob might never be the same became more probable . And while she knew in her heart that her love for him would never waver, she also knew just how difficult it would be for him to accept any kind of physical or mental deficit he might lastingly suffer from the accident. She only knew a little about his relationship with his recently deceased Father. But from what little she had learned she knew that Chase had lived his whole life trying to make the man proud. Any weaknesses or disabilities he contended with once he opened his eyes would be nearly impossible for him to tolerate.

"Alli...it's Tuesday? You said...you...love..."

She thought she was hearing things, his voice...before his aching and pained utterance of the word Tuesday she had thought she was hallucinating. She stood up and looked into his bleary unfocused gaze. His eyes were open, and he was talking...and he'd heard her...

"Rob...yes...it's Tuesday...shhh...please, you don't have to say another word. Your going to be alright. The ambulance you were in hit ice and rolled over a guardrail, and you were very badly injured; but your going to be alright now. And I'll be here, everyday, right beside you..."

She poured a small paper cup of water and brought it up to his lips; his mouth was dry and his throat burned, he took tiny painful sips. But still he found himself grateful for it. When she took it away he began to try to speak again.

"Say it...say it again..."

She checked the clock on the wall and found that it was now three minutes past midnight. It was Wednesday now. But that was okay, he'd made it in just at the wire.

"I can't...it's not Tuesday anymore. But that's okay..." She smiled watching as his eyes began to drift softly, exhaustedly closed. She pushed a lock of hair away from his forehead as she leaned in and kissed his brow. "It's Wednesday, and I love you even more than I did yesterday."

He drifted back to sleep with the smallest curve of a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Keep the R&R coming, please please, please.

Allison was rarely out of his sight. Even though he'd been declared in the clear, she was still reluctant to leave his side. He slipped in and out of consciousness for the remainder of that first week. There was nothing like morphine on tap to make the hours fly by in a hazy, daze of delightful numbness. There would be times in the near future when he would remember the heavy hitting painkillers with a certain longing. If Cameron was not camped out; limbs near impossibly folded to fit into the chair beside his bed; she was fussing with the pillows, the IV lines, and the monitors. She was always there, tending to his needs before he even realized what it was he required. Without ever having to ask, it was her delicate hand holding the cup of cool water to his lips; or spooning broth or Jello into his mouth. He wasn't yet feeling well enough to pout over all the necessary attention. Later he would need to put up a token defense, and declare himself able to perform those marginal tasks for himself. But for now, he had no choice but to lie there and just allow her to take complete care of him. Taking care of people when they needed it came naturally to her; Allison Cameron had always gravitated to people that needed her; men that needed her. It made her feel complete as a person if she was helping someone in need.

The first week was a disjointed blur at best. Moments of clarity were eclipsed by long periods of drug induced stupor and exhausted rest. He couldn't have been sure if it had been hours or days; but he did remember waking to the sound of Alli's voice whispering that she loved him. He remembered seeing her there; his weary angel, strands of mussed hair infused with the soft glow of the hallway lights like a halo. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He'd never forget the sight of her at that very moment. Her eyes brightly glistening with tears, crystalline droplets clinging to the long fringe of her eyelashes before she blinked and they trailed down her cheeks. It was her voice he had come back to; the feel of her fingertips on his cheek and her lips pressed softly to that sweet spot under his ear that she knew made him sigh in pleasure every time. If it hadn't been for Alli, he didn't know if he would have bothered to fight his way through the darkness. But she was so worth coming back to. She was worth all the pain and frustration that was assuredly to come.

A little over a week passed since that fateful night. He continued to show signs of recovery, slowly but surely his condition improved and his injuries began to heal. Even so he was still a long way from well. But every small step brought you one step closer toward the goal. Tubes, monitors and IV's were removed one by one. Jello and clear broths were replaced with actual meat and potatoes. Although even those were decidedly bland in deference to his restricted diet. There were no windows in the ICU rooms, no televisions, and he was just well enough that time was beginning to pass very slowly with nothing to do and no place to go. He could hear the hustle of the wing out in the hallway when he awoke that Monday morning and he turned his head for a better view; wincing at the tight ache in his neck and the stabbing pain between his eyes rewarding him for his efforts. The sharp pain was fleeting and it was more interesting to lay there watching them, than it was to lay there watching the ceiling. He closed his eyes after a few moments, his vision became bleary rather quickly still; but he didn't yet feel like drifting back off to sleep. It was the first day that he had woken up alone; from the bits and pieces he had strung together he thought that meant that it was pretty early. Allison wasn't here yet and he knew that she only left for a few hours every night. He heard the sound of footsteps clad in fashionable, but sensible little black boots as soon as they exited the elevator; he could picture her in his mind; visualize her approaching the nurse's desk to check in on his progress from the previous night. She would then head toward his room, and timing her to perfection he opened his eyes and was smiling at her at the very moment in which she entered the doorway.

"Well, look who's awake. Good morning sunshine. It's about time you joined the rest of the world at a decent hour."

Seeing him awake and alert, greeted by his still somewhat weak but breathtaking smile...she felt her heart flip flop and hammer in her chest and she realized that this was exactly what it felt like to be in love. She was in love, and he was going to be fine. Yes they had a long road ahead of them; in so many ways, but she knew now that their love could survive anything.

She looked down at her cute little black boots and then up to him through the fringe of her eyelashes in an adorably flirty little manner that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Loving her had been easy, it had happened without his consent. But seeing that love returned in her eyes now; that was what he had fought back from the arms of death for. No matter what happened, their love would survive; a man didn't turn away from oblivion unless he planned on sticking it out. Nothing worth having was ever won easily. But she was here with him now, and he planned on keeping her for the rest of his long, happy life. And that was definitely worth the battle to come.

"Alli...come here..please..." His voice was still so weak and rough; and the mere act of turning his head made his skull ache miserably for a moment or so. She came closer instantly, an expression of concern and worry crossing her expressive features. He immediately felt guilty for having caused it, and quickly assured her that she had no further cause for concern. "No, no...I'm fine...I just needed to tell you something." His words grew even softer, so that she would have to lean over to hear what he wanted to say. It took a herculean effort on his part to lean up those last precious inches and press his lips to hers. The kiss was quickly over; and he was disappointed with the duration and intensity that he was able to put into it before he had to lay back down with a semi pathetic sigh.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. The spirit is willing..."

"But the body has still got a long way to go."

She finished the thought for him, and then leaned in to press a deep lingering kiss to his pouting mouth; one that he returned in full measure, provided he could do so without moving anything more than his lips. Their intimacies were interrupted by the clearing of a throat from the doorway. With a sheepish grin on her face Cameron would turn back to see Doctor Cuddy smirking at them from just inside the door. Chase glanced over his lovers shoulder his own expression far more self satisfied and smug about being caught than Allison's was.

"Well, it's nice to see your feeling better Doctor Chase."

It didn't take years in the medical profession to know when your doctor had something they needed to tell you. Cameron stepped back from Chase's bedside, allowing Cuddy to take a place closer to the patient to begin her morning examination. Even though she had moved to the side, her hand remained resting on his right thigh. If there was bad news she wanted Rob to know that she was remaining there beside him come whatever may.

Doctor Cuddy checked her patients vital signs, nodding as she took notes on his chart; informing the couple that his blood pressure and heart rate were stable. He was still experiencing some difficulty breathing; but considering his broken ribs that was to be expected. As Cuddy began to fold the bedsheets back from his chest and stomach, Cameron rose to assist. Even though it was Chase they were examining, instinct kicked in and the two women worked effortlessly side by side; Cameron gently lifting the hospital gown up from his side as Cuddy began to remove the dressing from his incision. No matter how careful they were, the examination of the wound and changing of the dressing left him hissing and wincing in pain.

"No signs of infection...minimal swelling and bruising of the surgery site..."

Lisa smiled reassuringly at to them both, as Cameron replaced the old bandage with a new pad of sterile gauze and taped it securely into place. Only Chase seeming a bit uncomfortable at having two beautiful women redressing him; even considering his incapacitated state it was still a little embarrassing to have Lisa and Allison continuing the exam below the belt as in tandem they checked the swelling and bruising of his fractured hip and femur.

Alli looked up to him as she and Doctor Cuddy set the gown to rights.

"The swelling has gone down substantially, looks like we'll have you scheduled for surgery soon."

She was about to say more when a voice interrupted them from the doorway to the ICU room.

"So did you decide to study medicine before your foray into the dark and kinky world of BDSM? Or was your medical fetish the reason you became a doctor?"

Gregory House was leaning in the doorway, his cane swinging idly from one hand; eyes perusing the scene with bemusement. Talk about timing, could he have possibly scheduled his visit for a better time? Not only did he get to capitalize on a moment of embarrassment for Chase, he also had the opportunity to use this information against Cuddy and Cameron later. Only when he was crawling under the skin of others did House seem genuinely happy. Right then, he was downright gleeful.

"Hahaha...very funny...your just jealous."

Cameron turned from Rob, arms crossed over her chest and scowling at the commentary. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and proceeded to cover her patient with the bed sheets and continue his exam. House had to smile though, one of those rare honest smiles as Chase offered a quip in retaliation. It was good to see their "wittle wombat" alive and recovering. But oh, was he going to have a field day with all of this later.

"Jealous I may be, but I also saw the way you were trying to look down Cuddy's shirt the whole time she was bent over before you. Good sign though, mark it on his chart Doctor Cameron; responsive to stimulus."

Exasperated sighs ensued at House's continued attempts at humor. Even so he would enter the room as Cuddy pulled her penlight from the pocket of his lab coat and began to shine it into Chase's eye to check the pupil for dilation response.

"Follow the light with your eye Doctor Chase."

He really tried, he concentrated on the tiny bulb but after only two passes across his field of vision he found it difficult to remain focused and a low moan of pain and frustration escaped his lips as he blinked hard a few times in an attempt to rid his gaze of bleariness.

"It's okay Rob. It's just going to take some time."

She had been expecting this, the more aware he became of himself and the world around him the more difficult a time he would begin to have contending with his injuries, and the time it would take for them to heal. Chase was only going to accept the situation and his condition for so long before he would become frustrated at the stumbling blocks along the road. Not only was his reaction normal, the fact that he was a doctor and that he insisted on setting such a high standard of perfection for himself would only make his long recuperation that much more torturous. Doctors were notoriously bad patients; and Chase would be even worse than most.

"She's right Rob." House fluttered his eyelashes as he used his team members first name to tease Cameron."You should be thankful your alive, your brains not too badly scrambled and your not paralyzed; so stop pouting. Seriously, you were really lucky, you should be grateful."

Alli took a seat at the edge of his bed; very careful not to jostle his battered figure, her hand reaching out for his, fingers wrapping over his own as she looked form House to him and nodded; biting her bottom lip to keep the tears in her eyes from trickling down her cheeks as she agreed with House.

Aching fingertips curled slightly against her own, doing what he could to return the delicate squeeze of her hand to his. He'd smile for her first, and then look over to House.

"I am."

There was moment of silence between the four of them, as they all took a second to reflect upon the parade of life and death, tragedy and triumph that came through the doors of this hospital everyday. Just when you thought you had become jaded to the pains and trials of humanity; a case came before you that tugged at your heartstrings. Even for those that claimed not to have heartstrings. This time the trauma had hit entirely too close to home for any of them to deny the brevity of the situation. They had all seen people, with lesser injuries than Chase had suffered slip through their fingers. They knew when to count their lucky stars.

"And while we're all thinking so positively; I have some good news. We'll be getting a private room ready for you shortly Doctor Chase. While were waiting I want to speak with orthopedics about scheduling your surgery and planning your rehab schedule."

Cuddy smiled and left the room; grabbing House by the hem of his T-shirt and dragging him along, regardless of his protests.

* * *

Alright everyone, still trying to keep Chase in good spirits here, but I promise angst and drama later on.

In the meantime, I had to throw a little attempt at snarky House commentary in there.

Let me know how I did with that.

Also, any suggestions for continuing chapters?

I know I have ideas...but I like to hear what other people think might be fun.

Thank you all so much for your responses.

I'm kinda of surprised at how many people are reading my writing.

And flattered, honored and beyond pleased. TY!!


	3. Chapter 3

Progress is most often made in slow, arduous steps rather than in leaps or bounds. So was the case with Chase's recovery. The move from ICU was one step forward, other milestones saw him regaining the partial use of each arm as the casts were reduced and therapy began. Monitors and equipment were removed, freeing him of the IV lines and electrodes attached to his flesh. His diet was no longer as restricted and Cameron brought him all kinds of delightful treats from local bakeries and delicatessens; no more hospital food for him.

As Cuddy had promised the orthopedic specialist in charge of his case; Doctor Aaron Grant, scheduled the surgery to repair the fractures to his hip and femur. It had been ten days since the accident, his vitals were stable and physically he was deemed ready to withstand the procedures involved. But Chase was not so sure, in fact he was scared half to death. Allison and Lisa, even House all assured him that he had nothing to worry about. They all reminded him of what he already knew. His operation consisted of routine procedures. They were expecting to encounter nothing out of the ordinary and did not foresee any complications. There was an excellent surgeon in charge,and the best staff in the world would be monitoring him the entire time. But still the night before the operation Chase was awake long after visiting hours had ended and Allison had gone home. She would be there in the morning, to see him before they took him down to the operating room. He knew she'd be sitting in the waiting area the entire time, anxious to hear from the team. Once they were finished they would tell her that everything was a success and that he'd be returned to his room once he came out of recovery. And while she had asked him am million times if he was alright, if there was anything she could do he had declined over and over again. He had said that he was tired, that he was in pain, he had never told her he was afraid.

But the truth was Chase was afraid of more than a few things that night. His mind had begun to clear, and the painkillers had been lessened to the extent that he no longer continued on amid the hazy fog of their intoxication. Rob had begun thinking clearly a few days ago, and even though he still suffered from headaches and blurred vision from the concussion he had suffered; he was more than capable of letting his thoughts, his worries, and fears run rampant. And sadly, Alli was the last person he could talk to. In fact, laying there alone and considering the people that had come and gone throughout his life, his family, his friends, his lovers...he could not have laid his fears and anxieties in the laps of any one of them.

He flipped channels on the television idly, not watching the screen or really listening to the voices. It was background noise, whatever sitcom rerun or commercial he paused on was as good as static as far as he was concerned. It just served to make the room feel marginally less empty. He had stopped on an infomercial for Mighty Putty when his dark thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door frame to his room.

"It's not midnight yet."

It was Foreman, standing just inside his room, holding a grease stained McBag. Just when Chase thought he didn't have a friend in the world that he could just talk to, one walked into the room; and even brought him a Big Mac and fries.

"Extra sauce?"

Chase pushed the button on the bed controls and raised himself to a sitting position. Billie Mays on the television was turned down to a whisper as Eric entered the room and began unpacking artery clogging goodness from the paper bag. A meal to be shared was set up on the rolling table which he moved across the floor settling it over Chase's lap so that Rob could reach it easily.

"Of course. On the Mac and on the side for your fries. Apple pies and a strawberry shake as well. I even told the girl behind the counter it was for you, so she made sure the fries were right out of the grease."

"I wasn't expecting a midnight McRun Eric, thank you. It smells so good, first time my stomach has growled in a week."

"I got your back man. You know it. So how are you feeling? And don't bullshit me either."

"I'm alright. A bit anxious about tomorrow, but that is to be expected I guess."

"Your right, if you weren't nervous than I'd be worried."

Foreman pulled the chair up close to the bed so they could share the table and continue to talk with half full mouths. They talked about McDonald's and how the best things in the world were terrible for you. They talked about House and every crazy thing he had said and done that Chase had not been there to enjoy. When the fries were gone and Chase had slurped the last drops of his shake up noisily through the straw they became quiet for a minute and then Chase closed his eyes and finally said what he needed to say. He finally opened up to the one person that he could do so to. Even so it wasn't easy; but the truth was Foreman was the only person he could talk to. The only one that he could trust, that he did not have to worry about hurting with what he said.

"Eric I'm scared. The last week or so has been hell; and I know that the surgery tomorrow is not going to be easy, and that the pain is going to be terrible and I'm just not sure if I can handle it. I know it's irrational and stupid; but I've never been...I've always been the doctor never the patient. And I've come to rely on Alli so much. She takes care of everything, not that I've had much choice..."

Foreman just sat there and listened, he was an amazingly good listener. You could open up to him and he'd just let you ramble on until you had poured it all out and only then would he try to help you make sense of it. His own past mistakes afforded him a certain perspective on life, and on people and emotions. He was insightful and honest to the point of bluntness, and while he could be judgmental he was aware of that as well and was harder on himself than he was on others as a rule.

"She needs to be needed. I understand that, we all know that about her; it's obvious. Her whole history with her late husband, just the way she is with patients, her compassion...She has been wonderful but I have to wonder if she loves me, or if I'm just the one that needs her most right now. You know that I love her..but once I'm better, once I don't need her...where does that leave us?"

Eric nodded as he tossed the boxes and cups back into the paper bag and then into the garbage can. The only remaining items left on the tray were extra napkins, he grabbed one of them and with a smirk brought it up to Chase's chin and wiped a smear of Mac sauce from the corner of his mouth. It had been hard to sit by and not offer to help while Chase had been enjoying his meal. For every bite there was also an accompanied wince as he flexed his pinned elbow, or used his broken arm as well as he was able. Every motion was awkward and by the time the meal was done Foreman could see that it had taken a toll on Chase's strength.

"Your right about the surgery. Have they shown you the Xrays and discussed the procedures with you? I know it's not common practice but it's not like they have to treat you like a patient that has no idea of what is going on. Your not always confused by the big words."

Chase rolled his eyes and grunted in response to the teasing. Eric always treating him like he was a younger brother; sometimes it felt condescending; sometimes it put his teeth on edge and he snapped back at his friends comments and criticisms. Tonight would not be the case. Tonight he was unloading on Foreman in an entirely different manner. And he needed to desperately; he also needed to know that whatever he said would go no farther than this room, and with Eric he could be certain of that.

"No, no one had shown me anything. They keep dumbing down the specifics. Like they don't think I can handle them. Especially Cameron. I know she's not lying to me, and that she just doesn't want me to worry."

"Your right, she's not lying to you or keeping secrets. It's all routine surgery for the type of injury you have suffered. She has been to every meeting, consulted on every discussion; she wanted to scrub in for the surgery but they won't allow it. She was the first one to treat you when you came into the ER that night. When I came in she was inserting your chest tube. She is so much more emotional than we are, about her patients. She cares so deeply. It was obvious when she was working on you; but she kept her head together and did what she needed to; she was concise and decisive. When Cuddy arrived, Cameron had already called down for an OR, arranged the Cat scan, the Xrays, the MRI., everything. Cuddy took over and they took you away, Cameron just stood there for a minute. Then she looked down at her gloves; saw your blood on them, her hands started shaking, she looked to me and then to House and said; 'That was Rob...that was Chase.' and she started sobbing. House had to grab her before she hit the floor. We got her calmed down, and then she wanted to scrub in for the surgery. But she was obviously far too emotional. We took her up to the office, sat with her there waiting for word. House got a call about a patient that had been brought in with conflicting symptoms, and I was needed in the ER; we were still getting patients from your accident scene. I guess we both should have known better than to think she would just stay put."

It was strange how Foreman relied on the facts and what he had seen and heard with his own eyes and ears to reassure Chase that Cameron had real feelings for him. But he didn't tell his friend that his worries were unfounded. They both knew her history, and knew how she gravitated to lost causes, or broken people that needed her. The truth was they could only hope that she was able to maintain a healthy relationship once Chase recovered. But time alone would tell.

While he spoke Eric rearranged pillows and lowered the head of the bed; it was obvious that their almost midnight snack and conversation was tiring Chase out quickly. He needed to be comfortable and he needed to rest before the surgery tomorrow. If he didn't drift off soon Eric was going to have to prescribe him a Valium to take the edge off his anxiety and let him sleep.

"I've looked at your Xrays and spoken to Grant. They aren't lying to you, the procedure tomorrow is routine. You have a fracture at the juncture of your femur and ball of your hip and they want to pin it into place, otherwise your going to be laying here for months in a half body cast. The fracture of your femur splintered the bone, Grant is going to plate it and wrap a metal mesh around the bone to hold the pieces in place. Some of the fragments will be removed. The body will make up for those fragments as the bone calcifies. Now the femur and joint have already begun to heal, but they want to make certain that there is little chance of any malunion. In six months, sooner if your body begins to reject the plates and pins you'll have to have surgery to remove them; same with your elbow; although that fracture was far less severe. The good news is, if the surgery goes as planned and there are no complications, you should be able to start therapy in a few days. They are already talking about how to work around the other injuries; waterproof fiberglass on your arm; a removable cast brace on your leg; your still going to need a wheelchair on dry land, but hydrotherapy is a definite option."

Foreman gave him one of those sage like nods, the ones that meant he was positive this was the best course of action and that everything was going to work out as planned from here. His hand fell to rest on Chase's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as Rob considered and came to terms with everything Eric had just told him. It was still hard to hear that his leg had been so severely broken; it was difficult to contend with the fact that he was going to need nursing care for some time to come. Chase had always been independent. It had been thrust upon him at a young age, as his Mother had been the needy party in the household and his Father had maintained a certain distance from them both. It made being a patient that much harder on him, his forced dependence on others; especially Cameron was difficult to tolerate. Considering the way that he felt about her, and the fact that he had to rely on her for so much. It was a conflicting, confusing mess. At some point he knew that he would have an in depth conversation with Alli about the things that he had just mentioned to Foreman tonight. At some point he would no longer be able to hide behind the excuses any longer and he would have to tell her that he was not only tired and in pain; but that he was feeling physically and emotionally vulnerable to an intolerable extent. An extent that his injuries would not allow to end as soon as he would like.

In the meantime, hearing the details of the surgery did help to set his mind at ease. Being told about how Cameron had reacted to his accident had also assuaged some of his fears about their relationship. Good things never came easily. He would just have to focus on his recovery, and deal with his emotions toward Allison as they came up along the way.

He closed his eyes and nodded as Foreman finished explaining the particulars to him. He was feeling very tired, and a little something to help him sleep wouldn't be necessary.

"Get some sleep Chase. I'll try to stop by in the morning before they take you down."

Eric left the room, dimming the lights as he went so that Rob could get a few hours of much needed rest.

Come morning Alli was there, as promised. She sat on the edge of his bed as the nurses and doctors came and went, last minute checks on his vitals; IV's inserted, making certain that he was ready for the scheduled surgery. Grant stopped in to see if Chase had any questions; but Foreman had done all the explaining the previous night, so there was nothing left to ask.

Cuddy and House stopped by right as he was being taken down to the OR; there was only time for a quick hug from Lisa and a wave from House before he was whisked away. Alli walked at his side, her hand on his shoulder until they reached the doors to the antechamber to the OR where they would give him his pre anesthetic. They were given a few moments to exchange reassurances before he was taken away.

"They said I can wait in recovery for you. So I'll be there when you wake up."

"It'll be hours Alli. I don't want you sitting there the whole time. If you really want to do something to help me, could you do some shopping for me? I'm tired of white with blue paisleys. Pick me up some boxers, and t-shirts. You have five hours and my credit card, go to the mall. Buy yourself something pretty, something I can look forward to seeing you in."

He gave her his best naughty wink; the same one that had gotten them caught by Foreman in the sleep study room. Although as he recalled that had been her idea, it just hadn't taken much persuasion to sell him on it.

"I'll be back in three hours. And I'm only going because I know it'll help you feel better to wear something other than hospital gowns. Your going to need something that covers a bit more once your therapy begins."

"I'll miss you while your gone. I'll be dreaming about you...in something pretty while I'm asleep.'

"Sweet dreams then."

She bent down and kissed him softly, gently; but the press of their lips lingered until the nurse cleared her throat informing them that it was time to take her boyfriend away.

"See you in a few hours."

Cameron stood back in the hall, arms crossed over her chest, watching as they took him away. No matter how certain she was that everything was going to be fine there was nothing that could keep the tight knot of worry from forming in the pit of her stomach. Chase raised a hand and waved a brief goodbye at her parting words.

* * *

The room he was first taken into was hardly bigger than an elevator. The nurses left him there, reassuring him that the doctor would be in momentarily to give him a sedative to get him ready for the surgery. He had only a few seconds to wait, but they felt like an eternity as he was left alone with his nervousness.

"Now this injection is just going to make you feel like you have had one to many beers out with the guys."

Chase turned his head to face the familiar voice that came through the door behind him.

Foreman was standing there in scrubs, removing the cap from the syringe and tapping the air bubbles out of it before injecting the drug into Chase's IV port. Seeing the look of surprise on Rob's face Eric had to smile. The injection took effect in a heartbeat and Chase began to feel immediately woozy. The doors to the OR were opened and Foreman pulled up his mask, as the anesthetic mask was lowered over Chase's mouth and nose Eric leaned in and whispered as Rob's eyes began to feel heavy.

"I told you, I got your back. Now count back from ten...nine...eight...sev..."

* * *

Thank you to everyone for the reviews.

A special thanks to for the Foreman recommendation. I had planned on bringing him in and I think the timing was perfect.

Please R&R and let me know what you think so far. Obviously we have some angsty issues and emotions to bring up in later chapters. Let me know what you want to see as far as physical and emotional complications for Chameron. I have a few darker ideas to be brought out in later chapters. Sometimes my mind is a pretty wicked place.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since the surgery and Chase was still unable to leave his bed due to the complicating factors of his other injuries. The pain was tolerable with medication, the inactivity was making him insane. The bed to chair transfer would signify a turning point in his recovery, a half way marker. But that goal continued to allude him. In correspondence with his lack of progress his mood also took a turn for the worse over those three days. His appetite lessened, and he often told visitors he was tired and wanted to rest. Cameron noticed the change in his behavior and attitude most keenly as he became restive and snappish even with her.

The previous evening he had actually asked her to leave before visiting hours had ended. When she offered to help him change into the boxers and shirts she had purchased for him he had begged off due to the pain it would cause him. His chart indicated a slight increase in pain medications administered, he was also accepting Valium to sleep. While she had certainly been expecting this, it still saddened her deeply to see him growing depressed and withdrawn.

That morning she decided to do something about his dark brooding. She arrived just as visiting hours commenced, as always. She was wearing fitted khaki pants and a pale pink button down shirt over a white cami top. She carried her lab coat over her arm, signaling that she was returning to work today. It had been two weeks since his accident, to the day. He was recovering and she would be in the same building if he needed anything. She didn't take a shift in the ER, or plan anything that would occupy her time over much. She planned on spending as much time with him as she could. But she thought it would do them both good to spend some time apart. It was time to get back to life as it was; it would be good for Chase to know that the world was continuing and waiting for him to take his place in it.

She planned to remind him of how much he was missed and needed periodically.

She entered the room, and he tried to pretend he was asleep. But his eyes didn't close quickly enough and she knew he was faking. Even so she crept in as if not to wake him, checked his chart, and moved the untouched covered dish from the tray table. When he still pretended to be resting, she left the room but returned quickly with two plastic basins, a couple of towels and a bottle of liquid soap. These items she sat down on the tray table, but then moved the rolling cart out of her way, off toward the far wall.

"Doctor Chase...it's time to wake up. Your first therapy session begins this morning."

Reluctantly Chase opened his eyes, glancing over at the tray table as he had heard her place items on it and then move it away. A brow quirked as he saw the making of a bath laid out halfway across the room. But it was the first he had heard of therapy appointments scheduled, and that peeked his curiosity more than the soap and towels.

"Doctor Grant was in during rounds yesterday and he didn't mention anything."

"I spoke to him last night and he didn't think you were ready to be moved. So no your not going to be going to the rehab wing, but he did think that some range of motion exercises would be a benefit."

"And when will my therapist be arriving?"

"I'm already here. I've done a rotation in physical therapy. Spent part of my first two years of med school volunteering in a clinic as well. I can handle the 'take home' exercises. So we are going to start with those."

If Chase wanted to argue he wasn't given much of a chance. Cameron rolled back the blankets to the foot of the bed and began examining his healing incisions. When she was certain that there was no sign of discharge or irritation she reached for the controls and laid the head of the bed down flat.

"Alright, Chase. I'm going to lift your leg by the ankle, and slowly bend your knee and then your hip back toward you body. Do not allow me to push you past the point of mild discomfort. Do not resist the motion, and don't try to help either. Today we are just going to work a little of the tension out of the joint due to your state of inactivity. If lying flat warrants a pain level of three, do not allow me to push you past a five; do you understand?"

"Yes Cameron I understand. I did a rotation in P.T. as well."

Cameron was right in thinking that she would accomplish more if she kept this as professional as possible. Chase did not seem to be experiencing any issues with the rest of the staff, at least not to the extent at which they were having difficulties. Doctor to patient, seemed the best course of action; even if it felt a little cold and heartless to her.

"Let's try for five. And then we'll work on your arm a bit, while your leg rests."

She moved to the side of the bed and took his ankle in her hand; lifting it up slightly and tucking it into the bend of her elbow, bracing it against her body. She could place her hand behind his knee, and allow his calf to rest on her forearm as with her free hand she would guide the motion. She proceeded very slowly, gently easing the injured limb back toward his body and then straightening it again. He was breathing hard and a light sheen of sweat covered his brow by the fourth repetition, but he as tolerating the increasing pain well and she would push through the last rep, before easing his leg back down to the bed.

"Good job. I'm surprised you didn't resist or push back. Now let's work your arm."

She took a seat on the side of his bed and worked his arm through a set of range of motion and light resistance exercises. He'd been doing the same since they had removed the cast; so his arm was more flexible and stronger than his leg. Even so, after a few minutes the limb began to tire; and a teeth gritting wince signaled the end to his therapy session.

He looked depressively disappointed at his capabilities. And it was more than she could take. It hurt her to see him suffering like this, even more so since he had began to push her away; and refuse her offers to help. Didn't he see that she just wanted to make him feel better, any way she could? Why did he have to make this all even harder on him than it already was?

"Rob, you did really well. You can't expect miracles; it will all come with time. I promise."

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, but the cold line of his mouth was no pliable to her efforts. She pulled back with a heart weary sigh and forced herself to smile as she pushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

"I know what will make you feel better. Why don't we get you changed? We'll get you cleaned up and changed into something more comfortable, and I'll have the nurse bring you in some ice for your hip. You can nap until lunch...I'll run down to the deli for a turkey and swiss on marble rye for you. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds terrific."

Well, if it sounded so terrific why was his voice an exasperated, sarcastic monotone? It was as though all her care, all the time she spent, all her efforts were just annoying him. He didn't want to be pitied due to his injuries; if she was just loving him because he needed her; than he would find someone else to nurse him; they had a few hundred capable individuals in this very building. But there was just this glimmer of hope that what she had said was true and that she loved him, just him and would continue to do so after he was healed and well. Her love was something worth hoping for. Hell, if she loved him half as much as he loved her then they would grow old happy.

"Don't strain yourself with exuberance. You know there are a lot of men in this hospital who would love to get a sponge bath from an attractive young medical professional."

"I'm sorry what? Your not giving me a bath."

"Robert, to put it bluntly you smell bad. You haven't had a decent bath since before the surgery. So I am going to give you a bath, and then I'm going to help you into something clean that doesn't smell like hospital laundry and we're going to put some fresh sheets on your bed. I even brought soap, see it's Vanilla and Almond. I remember you using mine and not complaining that it smelled too girly."

It had been months since they had been together. And he had never been allowed to spend the night, but he had used her shower once when they had both been paged and time was of the essence. And yes, he had used her Vanilla and Almond body wash; his comment pertaining to it had been something along the lines of being glad that it wasn't Jasmine or Strawberry.

"Cameron, I really wish you would have one of the nurses attend to this."

"Rob, your being ridiculous. This is not the first time I have seen you without your clothes. I specifically remember you in my shower and you were not complaining about me washing your back for you then. Besides, who do you think has been bathing you these last two weeks? I have changed your bandages, fed you, dressed you and bathed you...complaining about it now is just pointless."

"While I'm sorry I'm finally alert enough to stage a protest."

"Your protest is documented, but we have decided that we are disinclined to approve your request at this time."

She crossed the room and closed and locked the door. She knew if he just allowed her to begin that he would appreciate it when she was finished.

Chase scowled and pouted, but in truth his was powerless to stop her. And more importantly he rather did not want to stop her. He also knew that he would be grateful for what she was about to do. But what she was not aware of is just how pleasant he may find the experience to be.

First she took the basin and the soap into the bathroom and filled it with warm water and just enough soap to make suds when she swirled it around with her hand. The second basin was filled with just warm water. One washcloth was dropped into each and she brought a dry towel with her toward the bed as she pulled the tray table up close enough for her to reach it. Rob was still lying flat and she used the controls to raise the head of the bed so that he was almost sitting up.

"Lean forward."

She whispered as she slipped her arms carefully around his still bruised and aching chest. She was determined, and he was too tired to fight. Chase laid his casted arm in her lap as she brought his body to rest against hers and his head fell softly to her shoulder. Each string tie was undone, and the gown fell open across his back. She could have released him and begun then, but she was reluctant to do so. He had spent so much time over the last few days pushing her away she didn't want to let the opportunity to get close to him again slip through her fingers. Her hands moved soothingly up and down his back; gentle fingertips run up and down the tense aching tendons at the back of his neck. She hated seeing him like this, she could only imagine the pain he was in; the frustration he was feeling, how exhausted he had to be. The bruises and wounds were healing so slowly still seeing them marking his skin made her want to scream. When he let out a whimper soft sigh at the simple pleasure of her touch and the feel of her body against his she had to force the lump in her throat back down. It wasn't right that he had been made to hurt so much, when all he had done he had done to save the lives of others.

"Aw, Chase...I wish there was more I could do for you."

She eased him back down to the pillows, pausing to lay a kiss to his forehead. His eyes were closed as she started with his uncasted arm; placing the dry towel over her lap as she took a seat on the bed beside him and pulled the gaping arm of the gown down from his shoulder until it fell into his lap. The warm soapy cloth was run from his fingertips to his elbow; careful of the nearly healed incision site and then back down to his hand again. She would then rinse his skin with the other washcloth before continuing up his arm from elbow to shoulder. She'd then lift his arm, and wash under it and down his side; taking special care over the bruised portion of his chest; and the still tender but healed incisions from the chest tube and the reinflation of his lung.

"Your really healing remarkably Rob. I know it doesn't feel like your making any progress, but you are. No infection; no fever, only minor complications. Your regaining the strength in your arm; and you've spent enough time sitting up and being as active as possible that you haven't developed pneumonia. You should be proud of yourself, I know it hasn't been easy. Most people would have just laid there in bed and not tried to do a thing for themselves. But you have fought for every accomplishment from the moment you opened your eyes."

She washed his chest and stomach as she spoke. Her words serving to just fill the silence they had fallen into. Cameron had always been amazing with that simple chit chat that put patients at ease. It was even working on Chase; her most reluctant patient to date. The feel of the warm cloth running in slow soothing circles over his bruised skin felt incredible. Even broken, battered and bruised the feeling of clean managed to make him feel a little better just as she promised it would. Cameron continued her ministrations, careful while bathing his encased arm to not get the padding of the cast wet. When his chest and upper body were bathed she then moved from his side and started at his feet, working up the uncovered portions of his legs. She took her time, massaging his foot and calf up to the knee on one side and then his thigh and hip on the other. By the time she was finished he was moaning softly at regular intervals as she worked some of the aching and tension out of the stiff sore muscles in his legs. The hospital gown was a puddle in his lap, covering only the most intimate areas of him as she rose from the end of the bed.

"Let me help you roll over on your side."

She helped him complete what should have been a simple maneuver; the change in positions took far more time than it ever should have and a major rearrangement of pillows to rest his aching hip and leg on to keep from pulling on the incision. He was about to argue that the pain wasn't worth her washing his back and then she began to run the washcloth over his skin from his backside to his shoulders and he groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of her expert hands moving through the slickness of soap all over his aching back he finally had to admit she was right; and in turn a bit of his good humor resurfaced.

"Alli, I swear that's better than sex."

She smiled and leaned in close, her hands splayed across his lower back, palms working deeply into the tense muscles and strained tissues. Hot breath exhaled in a caress over his ear as she whispered.

"As soon as your ready, we'll conduct some research and hold a comparison study."

He laughed lightly and then winced as her talented fingertips sought out a knot in the muscles in his left shoulder and worked it almost to the point of pain.

"Mmmhmmmm, right there."

Her lips pressed warm and wet to that sensitive spot just under his earlobe, and he shuddered and tilted his chin just a little more to give her some access to that sweet spot and the side of his neck.

"Right here?"

She whispered coyly and started kissing her way down the side of his neck towards his shoulder, he responded to her touches and kisses with more numerous and suggestive moans and groans, sighs and mutterings.

"See, I just want to make you feel better. Why won't you let me help you?"

In between those soft sounds of his pleasure, he responded to her whispered questions. It was almost like pillow talk. She had finally done what all the pain meds and sedatives couldn't; she had gotten him to relax and to let down his guard. It was time for him to answer a few of her questions; but he was still coherent enough not to answer them as fully as he could. It wasn't that he made excuses, everything he said was true, it was just a little one sided. He could share his doubts about himself with her, but his doubts pertaining to her were not going to be brought up just yet. Those reservations he was keeping predominantly to himself.

"I'm not used to being the patient. I've never needed anyone to take care of me. Even as a kid...my parents were distant. My Father raised me to be independent, resilient, never afraid...no matter the situation. My Mother wasn't a strong woman, she needed a lot of looking after."

"Which left you without anyone looking after him. I can see where that would make what your going through now that much harder for you."

"I don't want you to take care of me. I don't want your pity. I love you very much Alli. Sometimes it's difficult for me to express it. But I do love you."

"Then let me help you, please. It makes me feel so useless, helpless to see you suffering. I don't pity you, because you are going to recover. But I do sympathize, I'm compassionate, it's a huge reason why I became a doctor. But it's not just that with you Rob. I love you, I want to be the one to take care of you when you need it; and even when you don't. Seeing you hurt just made me face the fact that I have fallen for you, after all those Tuesdays...every sweet, wonderful thing you said and did...Seeing you hurt, I just realized how quickly I could loose you and how empty my life would be without you in it. Please don't push me away."

He nodded then, acquiescing to her desire to help, her professions of love. It was what he needed to hear, combined with the physical efforts she made to help him through what was the most difficult time of his life.

"I'm sorry if I've been difficult."

"Your allowed to be, and it's good that your resilient and independent...but sometimes you just need to leave things up to someone that loves you and let them take care of you. There where be a hundred times before your well that your going to need that strength to get you through. But right now, you need to rest and you need to let me help. Needing someone, at a time like this does not make you weak."

She dried his back and helped him turn back from his side. They hadn't got the sheets wet; and she'd give him a few moments privacy to finish his bath before she'd return to him and help him into the oversized boxers and undershirt she had brought for him. It felt good to wear the soft cotton against clean flesh. The sheets and blankets were pulled up to his waist and she tucked him in gently.

"You smell better, you look better too ,sleepyhead. Get some rest and I will be back in a few hours with lunch. After my shift we'll see if we can do anything about your hair and that scruff on your jaw."

He just nodded softly as she packed up the basins and towels. By the time she returned to kiss him goodbye after tidying the room he was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast had come and gone and while there was nothing at all wrong with a homemade egg and ham sandwich and fruit; the Cameron version consisted of whole wheat English muffins, with fat free ham and cheese and egg substitute. He could only hope that Foreman was supplying his lunch. It had been about an hour since Alli had brought him breakfast and seen him cleaned up, shaved and dressed for the day. His days had fallen into a pattern, breakfast with Alli a quick wash off and then she was off to work. Eric usually stopped by for lunch, unless he was in surgery in which case he'd see Alli again; or sometimes Wilson or Cuddy. House arrived promptly at 2:45 so that he had fifteen minutes to pick on Chase before his soap opera began. It had gotten to the point where Chase was following the convoluted but predictable story lines, realizing his inactivity had lead to watching a daytime drama scared the crap out of him. At six Alli would arrive with dinner for two; and they would discuss whatever case she was working on, or what she had seen in the clinic of emergency room that day. She'd stay til nine or so, they'd watch movies on the DVD player she had brought him. A few times she had climbed up in bed with him and fallen asleep at his side. Those were his favorite nights. They had only shared a bed for the evening a handful of times before the accident, and it had always made his heart ache to feel the warmth of her body and smell the scent of her hair and know that she'd get up and leave him was soon as she opened her eyes. It made him wonder if this time would really be for keeps as she seemed to be promising. Or would she pull away from him once he was well? He tried not to dwell on that possibility.

However, it was where his mind was heading while he was laying there that morning. The television was just background noise, he wasn't paying it a bit of attention. Chase was completely lost in his thoughts when a rap sounded and his door was partially opened, a blond head of long curls poking in; one that he had never seen before.

"Good morning Dr. Chase...I'm Heather Thomas, your physical therapist."

Chase shook himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat as he invited her into the room.

"Sorry...come in, please..."

She accepted the invitation, and took a seat beside his bed, flipping his chart open and and scanning what she saw written in it.

"Looks like we have got some work to do today. You should have been up and weight bearing on your left leg, but due to your other injuries that hasn't been possible. Now we think we can get you up and moving a bit today; we'll do some x-rays and see if we can get your right leg out of that cast. With the fractures in your arms you won't be able to use crutches..."

She mussed to herself, talking a mile a minute as she flipped pages back and forth and scribbled a few notes in the margins. Chase studied her as she jotted comments and tapped the cap of her pen against her front teeth in thought. Her hair was golden blond, with a layer of chestnut brown underneath. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and she wore loose fitting khakis and a billowy white and aqua boho styled shirt. Her earrings and bracelets were artisan crafted sterling; and she didn't have on a stitch of makeup; not that she needed it.

"So, is it Dr. Chase, Robert, Rob, Bobby...we are going to be seeing a lot of one another I think we should be on a first name basis, don't you?"

"I agree. It's just Chase, usually. Sometimes Rob."

"Well, I'm not usual so I'll have to call you Bobby, unless you really hate it."

"I've never been called Bobby before, I guess we'll have to try it on for size."

"Sounds like a plan. Alrighty then."

She smiled and rose form her chair and headed to the small built in closet that housed his current, invalid approved wardrobe. She picked through the offerings until she came up with a pair of gray and black track pants and his slippers.

"These will do nicely, once we get the cast off your leg. So that will be our first order of business. Let me go and grab a wheelchair and off to radiology we go."

She left without waiting for his response, not that he planned on arguing. She was only gone a few seconds when she arrived his his wheelchair and positioned it beside the bed. The rail was lowered and she moved so that he could lay his casted arm across her shoulders while using his other arm and legs as best he could to move form the bed to the chair.

Even with her doing most of the work, it was still a battle. One that left him gritting his teeth and hissing in pain as he dragged his body and limbs into the chair.

"Good job, take it slow and easy. Remember it's not a race."

Once he was seated she would set the leg rests to accommodate his cast and then tuck a blanket in over his legs before setting his folded pants in his lap.

"Want to use the facilities before we go?"

Chase nodded his head yes and she escorted him into the bathroom, closing the door and waiting for him in his room. He'd comb his hair and brush his teeth; put on some deodorant; nothing really made him look any better; he was still pale and just looked sick. He spent enough time getting his first really good look at himself in the mirror that Heather knocked on the door to check on him.

"Hey Bobby, you okay in there?"

"Yes..yes..sorry I'm fine, just trying to clean myself up a bit. Seems to be a loosing battle."

She opened the door an inch and peeked in, when she was sure he was decent and not attending to anything private she opened the door the rest of the way.

"You look pale and tired, what did you really expect? You need some sun and some activity. It's a shame it's so cold, but if the weather breaks maybe we can get you outside soon. Until then at least your out of bed and leaving this room right?"

"Right"

He forced a smile, stiff upper lip and all that crap. The truth was he was glad to be leaving the room and starting therapy; progress was progress.

"You ready now Bobby?"

* * *

"Ready as I'm going to be."

The radiographs took less than an hour and Heather showed him their findings on the light board. His ankle was still healing and was not ready to be left without support; but a cast boot would serve just as well as all that heavy fiberglass; so they would be able to make the switch today. His elbow, hip and thigh were all healing well since their respective surgeries and she believed that with some assistance he would be able to take a few steps today. They would need to be careful. He wouldn't be able to use crutches, too much pressure on his broken arm; but he should be able to bear some weight on each leg so with assistance he would begin therapy that afternoon. It was all good news and Chase was suitable pleased to hear it.

He was almost giddy when they took him to the casting room and had the fiberglass cut off of his leg. Even after just a little over three weeks the limb looked thin and pale; but once they washed it down and strapped him into the boot cast, he was satisfied with the result for the time being.

Heather helped him into the track pants then, and while they had to pull the drawstring at the waist tightly to keep them up; they accommodating the boot and didn't rub at his sutures.

"Today is just the beginning, you'll need to ask someone to bring you some tennis shoes for later this week. The boot has a thick sole and we don't want you walking uneven on your hip."

Familiar faces waved and smiled at him as Heather pushed the wheelchair down the hall to the elevator and then across another hall to the physical therapy suite. He couldn't help but to smile back' it felt so good to just be out of his room and with the cast removed...it felt like he was getting better, like he had something to look forward to other than House's soap opera.

His first stop in PT was a padded table; and the range of motion exercises Alli had started with him. Heather put a little more effort into the exercises pushing the joints and limbs further than Cameron had; but not past his point of tolerance. His right knee was worked out at well; and while the stiff joint didn't allow for much stretching again she reminded him that today was only a beginning.

"Your back is so tense; let's try and stretch that out some."

With the help of another therapist they got Chase down form the table and onto the floor mats. Heather then moved to straddle his hips; placing her hands on his shoulders and instructing him to do the same on hers.

"Think if this as an assisted sit up. We need to work your back and core muscles so that they can make up for your limbs while your still healing. Take it nice and slow; and let me do most of the work. You have been in bed for three weeks, you need to stretch out those muscles before you can start to build them up again."

She leaned in over him; her face close to his; he could smell the minty scent of her breath and he was thankful that he had taken the time to brush his teeth. He tried to look relaxed even though there happened to be a very attractive woman just about chest to chest with him. Everything she said about taking it slow and easy was sort of lost on Chase. He didn't realize just how out of shape laying in bed could make a person. He had seen it a hundred times or more, but it was different when it was him. He expected more, expected better of himself than he would have any other patient that happened to come in through the doors. The first sit up was difficult, but he gritted his teeth and used his back and stomach muscles to lift up form the mat. Heather gently lowered him back down, quietly reminding him not to push it. The second repetition found her doing more of the work and Chase grunting his way to a seated position. The third made him break a sweat, and by the fifth it was all Heather and Rob was just along for the ride.

"Good job, next time listen and do it my way thought."

"Good job? Are you joking? I barely managed two sit ups...two..."

"And that was two more than you did yesterday."

Rob was then taken on a tour of the facilities, just five reps on each machine with very low resistance if any, and while he was not pleased with his capabilities; Heather told him he was doing great. He chose not to believe her.

"Hey, come on now. I know it's not easy, healing takes time, and no one wants to admit that they need help, or that their injuries have taken such a toll on them. You have to listen to me Chase. I can already see that is going to be hard for you. You also have to trust me, which is even harder than listening to me. I know where I'm coming from."

"I know you have seen a hundred cases just like mine..."

"No actually, I have been right where you are right now. Or at least real close to it. I was in an accident, my boyfriend at the time was drunk and I should have fought him more about his taking the wheel. But I didn't want to fight...I paid for it. At least you were helping someone, I was just stupid. But I learned from that mistake. And I decided I wanted to help others..."

"I'm sorry Heather. This is the hardest thing I have ever dealt with; and I'm sorry you had to go through it yourself."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right...now lets see if we can't get you up and walking. I'll take five steps today...tomorrow I'll want seven."

And five steps was what he gave her; they hurt and he had to grit his teeth and lean all of his weight on her and on the second therapist that stepped in to assist them. He was grateful to be lowered back into the wheelchair when it was done. He couldn't believe that such a small amount of activity had him breathing hard and just about exhausted. Heather escorted him back to his room and helped him into his bed. He accepted the pain meds without resistance and was drifting off as she tucked him into bed and put the rail back up.

"Good job Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow morning 10am."

"It's a date." He muttered, a soft smile curving his lips as his eyes fell closed.

Heather had to smile as she reached out and smoothed the blankets over his chest. Sometimes in the health care profession you had to remind yourself that you weren't supposed to become personally involved with your patients. With a shake of her head a deep sigh she told herself that about a certain Dr. Robert Chase. Although she had a sinking suspicion that it was not going to be easy to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Every morning at 10 am Heather arrived and escorted him to the physical therapy suite. Repetitions increased from five to seven, from seven to ten; soon he was doing the exercises with Heather spotting him and giving encouragement but with him doing the work. Everything was progressing so well, his only continuing problem was the fact that he was still hospitalized. But he was yet unable to really take care of himself and he wasn't ready to have that conversation with Alli. When the topic of his release came up in conversation he quickly averted the discussion and changed the subject.

Other conversation topics became off limits quickly; such as any time Allison wanted to stop down during his physical therapy to check on him and see how well he was doing. He insisted that he worked better without an audience, that he didn't want her to see him struggling, that he would be embarrassed. Heather insisted that he was progressing at an amazing rate and although it was obvious that Cameron was upset by his refusals she kept it to herself.

But it was eating her up inside.

She wasn't surprised to find House in Chases room ten minutes before the soap opera was scheduled to begin, but she was curious as to why Rob was not there with him. She had brought them a late lunch; but since Chase was obviously held up in physical therapy she decided to hang out and wait for him. House of course took the opportunity to dig into the lunch bag, finding the offerings unpalatable he set it aside. Cameron took a seat on Chase's bed; hands folded in her lap, feet dangling; eyes downcast.

"Spit it out already before you choke on it."

She hadn't even considered talking to House about her relationship problems, but once he invited her to do so she realized that she had no one else.

"I just...I don't understand why Chase is pushing me away."

Even with that said Cameron wasn't immediately able to begin the conversation she needed to start. To begin with she was about to open up to House about her innermost thoughts and feelings. House! Of all the people, it was both perfectly right and completely horribly wrong on so many levels. She allowed the soap opera to play without interruption from her. She was somewhat thankful that she was allowed that time to compose herself, to get her head in order and arrange her thoughts intelligently.

When the floodgates opened up, and out poured all her pent up thoughts and feelings. She launched so fully into her worries that neither of them realized that Chase was over an hour late coming back from therapy.

* * *

"Okay Bobby, the big moment. Time to try these bad boys on for size. Take it slow, for once please."

Heather held the aluminum crutches out for him, as a second therapist stood behind him, ready to offer a hand if she seemed to need it. Rob slowly pushed up to his feet; balancing carefully, testing his weight on the right and then the left leg; finding that the booted foot seemed to require a bit more babying than the other leg. Heather handed him the crutches, circling him slowly; making certain he was steady and that the height was adjusted correctly. It was the first time he'd balanced his weight by himself, even with the crutches it felt liberating to not be relying on someone else to hold him up.

He took the first steps slowly, and carefully as Heather had instructed. She continued to caution him as he took three more steps away from her; she stepped back to watch, smiling to herself and continuing to shout out both encouragement and cation as he turned back to to glance over his shoulder and give her a heart stopping wink.

* * *

"I just, I have done everything I can to help him, to be there for him. And the better he gets the more he pushes me away. I know he wants to be independent and that he doesn't like the fact that he needs someone to take care of him. But...I love him and he knows that...so why is he pushing me away?"

"Does he know that? Really? Cause it's just a guess here based on your dearly departed previous husband; if you hadn't noticed You Gravitate To Lost Causes! You suffer from Wounded Puppy Syndrome and despite all my intuitive beliefs Chase does not seem to want to be on your leash."

"How can you say that? Chase isn't dying, he's healing, getting better. It'll take some time but he is going to be fine and I'm going to love him just as much when he's back on his feet as I do now while he needs me."

"Are you? Can you really say that? He loved you before he broke all those bones and he'll love you when their healed...can you blame him for doubting your motives? You didn't want anything to do with him before the accident Cameron and now all of a sudden your ready to pick out wedding invitations."

"How do you know how I felt before he was hurt? How do either of you know if I did or didn't love him? I did! If you really have to know I loved him then, as much as I love him now! And I can't stand him pushing me away! I told him I love him, I've told him a million times...what more does he need me to do?"

"He needs you to prove it."

Cameron was standing by the time she finished her rant, her cheeks were flushed and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She was shaking bodily, and her words caught at odd intervals as she struggled to catch her breath.

When she started to cry House was dumbfounded, when she fell against him and sobbed out all the pain and fear, all the agony and frustration he just stood there still and silent and his statue like state became even more uncomfortable than responding to her pain. It was then that he sighed deeply and wrapped her in his arms and let her cry her eyes out all over his shirt.

"But how?"

* * *

He turned back and gave her one of those killer smiles. The one that lit those big blue eyes up with brilliant electricity. He was feeling so good, like he had really...finally...accomplished something. It was the first time since he'd awakened after the accident that he felt independent.

He turned toward Heather, and the heavy skid resistant sole of the walking boot caught up on the carpet; his right knee twisted and before she could leap to his aid he was sprawled amid a clatter of crutches and splayed limbs.

"Call Doctor Cuddy! Bobby...just lay still, it's okay...it's all okay."

She knelt down beside him and settled his head in her lap, trying her best to sooth his pain with a gentle hand running through and over his hair. But nothing could take away the stabbing agony in both his legs; or ease the contorted grimace that twisted his features.

* * *

Chase had been very lucky. His knee was swollen and his hip was wrenched; his left wrist was sprained and he wouldn't be seeing those crutches for a few weeks. At that moment, as great as the accomplishment had first seemed; he was not looking forward to getting up and walking again anytime soon.

Cuddy saw to the x-rays quickly, made sure that he didn't need anything more than a few ice packs, bandages and a brace for his wrist. Heather was absolutely beside herself, she never left his side for more than a moment, and only when it was necessary for her to leave the room. She pulled the wheelchair up next to the gurney he was occupying, a pillow resting in the seat; she knew his hip was going to be terribly sore for a few days. Therapy sessions were canceled until he got some rest. Cuddy gave him something for the pain; but nothing was able to really make him feel better emotionally.

He wanted Alli, wanted her to be the one to hold his hand and tell him it was all okay. But even if she were here he wouldn't believe her reassurances, however when Heather said them...he trusted in what she told him.

Her eyes were glistening with tears as she saw him settled into the wheelchair. She crouched down in front of him and lowered her chin to her chest as she sucked in a sob before speaking.

"I am so sorry Bobby. I can't even begin to apologize. I should have known you weren't ready, I should have been standing closer in case you..."

Chase reached out with his casted hand and tilted her chin up so that he was looking into her glistening tear filled eyes.

"You told me to be careful. I heard you, it was my fault for not listening. It was a accident, and I just need a few days to recover from a little setback. That's all it is Heather, a setback...they happen. No need for tears."

Heather pushed up a bit so that her face was on the same level as his.

"You look so tired..."

Her palm rose to rest against his face and he leaned his cheek into her touch, eyes closing softly at the feel of her fingertips along his cheekbone. There was the smallest mark left there, right where the bone had been broken. There would always be a slight imperfection, the accident had left it's marks, it's scars upon him; but Heather hardly seemed to notice.

"The pain meds kicking in? You doing okay?"

He just nodded.

It took him completely by surprise when she kissed him.

* * *

It took him even more by surprise when Heather wheeled him into his room and he looked up groggily to find Cameron and House standing there. They were chest to chest; and Alli had her head tilted up toward House's face; one of his hands was in her hair, the other was resting on the curve of her hip.

They didn't notice his arrival until he interrupted them with a pained moan and leaned his head back, pain bleary blue eyes looking up to Heather who instinctively reached down to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse us." She cleared her throat and pushed the wheelchair past the couple and up close to the bed. Cameron turned and gasped in surprise and shock, not realizing just how intimately she and Greg were standing together when they had been caught. Before she could ask what had happened Heather filled them both in.

"We had a little accident in rehab, first day on crutches, and the boot is a little too skid resistant on carpeting. He'll be sore for a few days; but it's nothing a little bed rest and TLC won't take care of."

The therapist moved to help him into bed, gently easing his legs up and on to the mattress for him, before lifting him bodily from the chair and settling him back against the pillows. For once Rob didn't protest, no huffing and puffing about how he could manage on his own. Heather babied him completely; adjusting the bed, fluffing the pillows, setting his sprained wrist on a cushion. Truth was he could pretend the pain meds were making him groggy; but he was far from incoherant. He was enjoying watching Cameron squirm and although he didn't come right out and accuse her of anything based on what he had walked in on, it was certainly something to hold over her head for future use. Heather was perfect in her role. Completely dedicated to his comfort, every tiny wince from him was answered by a soothing word or gesture from her. House made himself scarce, as he was far more intuitive than Alli and knew exactly what Chase was thinking. Alli just backed up to the wall, keeping out of the way as another woman tended to her lover, tucking in the sheets and settling him into bed; doing what she should be doing, what she wanted to do for him but he wouldn't allow her to.

Heather smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Bobby, can I get you anything?"

"No..thank you...I just want to close my eyes for a bit."

"Of course, if you need anything you call the nurses station and they'll page me. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Get some rest, no more heroics today. Okay?"

"Okay."

He closed his eyes and Heather smiled down at him sadly. Of course he was going to be okay, but it was so hard to see him struggling again, another obstacle in what was already too long a road. Her heart was certainly getting softer and softer where Robert Chase was concerned. She turned to leave, just then realizing that a silent, still Cameron had remained in the room after House had gone.

"He needs his rest, you need to leave as well."

* * *

Cameron made an attempt to protest but Heather was not going to listen. They left the room together, Ms. Thomas following behind Dr. Cameron and closing the door behind them both.

I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews, encouragement, and constructive criticism.

I was unsure about introducing an original character into the mix, but decided to go ahead and give it a shot.

I'm glad to see that people are liking Heather and seeing her as real competition for Alli. I didn't want to make just another Pollyanna.

Look for Alli to start asserting herself once she gets over her insecurities and realizes she is in jeopardy of loosing Chase.

Look for Chase to confront her about her history with men, Gregory House especially.

Please keep the R&R coming, I'm on vacation this week so double chapter a day updates are possible it I think you want to see them.

TYTYTY again and again and again.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron tried to keep to their schedule over the next week, but Rob's unresponsiveness dissuaded her attempts. In all honesty he was more hostile than unresponsive. She tried to blame his setback for his darkening mood but she was rapidly becoming discouraged.

Alli did not have it in her to give up on something she wanted. She just had to revise her tactics. So she still brought breakfast every morning; that he didn't touch, and no matter how exhausted she was in the evening she spent a few hours in uncomfortable silence with him. He spoke to nurses, he spoke to doctors; he talked to Cuddy and Foreman when they stopped by. The only person he was as ignorant to as he was to her was House and since she never saw them together she wasn't aware of that fact. Or else maybe, it all would have made more sense.

She made the mistake of stopping in while Heather Thomas was with him. Their therapy sessions had been canceled until his hip and knee healed a bit. But there were plenty of exercises they could continue working on without putting any stress on those injuries. With Heather he was talkative, positive, hell he was charming. He was funny, witty and amusing...he not only talked he joked, he smiled...and it broke her heart. Heather was allowed to comfort and help, was allowed to cajole and express her sympathy; express a lot more than that in Cameron's opinion. She hadn't lingered long, seeing them together for even a moment was longer than she could tolerate. She had left swiftly with some inane not intimate comment about how she hoped he was feeling better and that she'd be back to see him soon.

Soon had not arrived for six days. She spoke to Cuddy and Doctor Grant; she consulted his chart and kept an eye on him from afar; but no matter how much she wanted to she didn't step foot into his room for six very long days.

Her conversation with House weighed heavily on her mind, but she came up at a loss as far as how to prove to Chase that she loved him. She would have been there at his side every moment of every day but he obviously did not want that. He didn't want her to hold his hand or take care of him; he didn't even want to talk to her or have her around. She really didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

She spent a few minutes, fixing her hair and glossing her lips, a little extra effort made to remind herself that she was pretty. She'd ditched the lab coat and wore a deep blue silk and lace baby doll top and a black knee length pencil skirt with black boots. It was well past visiting hours when she entered his room; pushing a wheelchair. She forced a bright smile to her lips, one that seeing his response to her arrival did not make it's way to her eyes; and certainly not to her heart. But she was not giving up; anything worth having was worth fighting for...Rob was worth fighting for.

"Your chariot sir."

"I'm trying to sleep Cameron."

"It's way too early for bedtime. You have been lying there for way too long and it's time to get you up and moving."

"I tried that. I fell on my ass. Remember? No PT until next week."

"I know, I keep an eye on things. Just because you don't want me here doesn't mean I'm not watching, or that I don't want to help you...or that I..."

"I'm sure if you tried you could find someone else that needs your help."

"I'm sure there are many patients in this hospital that don't have anyone that cares about how they're doing."

"And a few doctors too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you don't need to waste your time and compassion on me. I'm going to be fine. I'm not your lost cause to save."

"I never said you were. I care about you and I want to help you get better; when did that suddenly become so wrong?"

"It's not...I...I'm tired Cam, take the chair and leave, please."

"I already said no to that. We are going to get you out of that bed, and out of this room. Your going to get some exercise."

"I'm not getting an option am I?"

"You can try and fight, but your really not in any condition to put up more than a token resistance. And I am not taking no for an answer."

He gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, but in the end he submitted to her will. She lowered the bed rail, and brought the wheelchair up close. With her help he shifted and slid over from bed to chair with only mild discomfort. She didn't say a word but she noticed that he was dressed in a pair of boxers and a shirt that she had brought him. Someone had been helping him bathe and dress; and she didn't need three guesses to figure out who. She took a spare blanket form the built in wardrobe closet and tucked it in over his bare legs; covered his bare foot with a slipper and made sure his booted limb was set in the foot rest.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, and be glad I don't blindfold you. It's a surprise."

She pushed him out of the room and into the hallway, toward the elevators. She pressed the button going down and while they waited she leaned down and kissed his cheek; while whispering into his ear.

"I've missed you Rob. I don't know why your putting even more distance between us but I don't like it."

He couldn't help but close his eyes, taking in the feel of her lips pressed to his cheek, the heat of her breath on his flesh, the smell of her perfume. Back when things between them had been fun and easy he'd gone shopping with her once for a present for someone; and he'd been cornered by one of those fragrance counter saleswomen. He didn't think he'd be able to smell anything but flowers and musk again for the rest of his life,and just to get the woman to let him loose he'd purchased a gift set. He couldn't remember the name of the scent; but he knew that one had been some kind of green apple, fresh and clean ;very Allison in his opinion. The accompanying scent had been red apple, it was a deeper, more sensual, and seductive scent; also; at least in his opinion, very Alli. She had laughed when he had given it to her. She told him that she didn't wear perfume, but he had explained the situation to her and she had accepted the gift for what it was and never thought about it again, until last night when the whole plan had been hatched in her mind.

"I'm wearing the perfume you picked out for me. I really like it. DKNY, Be Delicious...I would never have chosen it for myself but I love it Rob."

"I bought it because I'd never have gotten away from that counter without buying something. I didn't have anyone else to give it to, and I certainly don't want to smell delicious."

"You smelled a hundred perfumes and you picked this one for evening and the green for day. And they are perfect for me. So whatever your reasons it just shows how well you know me, you knew what suited me even when I didn't."

"I picked the first thing that didn't smell like a flower."

The elevator arrived then and she sighed as she pushed him through the doors. It looked like everything she tried to talk to him about was just going to start an argument. She steeled herself against that, but she wasn't really sure if she could keep on going if this was all she was going to get in return. But her plan deserved more of an effort, she'd see it through to the end; regardless of the result at least then she would know in her heart that she had really tried.

She pressed the button for the lobby level and moved through the quiet halls away from the silent reception area and down the corridor towards the pool area.

"You smelled like chlorine at least four nights a week before the accident. And I checked with Grant and Cuddy and they said that as long as you were supervised that a little hydrotherapy and some water exercises are just what you need."

"I like to dive and swim laps Cameron. I'm not really up for that right now."

"Agreed but it will still do you good to stretch those muscles. Your stitches are gone, no problem with getting wet. And your cast is waterproof. I'll make sure you don't drown."

"Whatever, if it will shut you up."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to bite her tongue.

"I'll just take you to the locker room, there are a pair of trunks laid out for you. You can change on your own?"

"I'll manage."

"I'll go and change then. I'll be back in a few minutes for you."

She gave him twice the time that she thought he needed. She didn't want to interrupt him if he was having any problems changing; catching him at an awkward, vulnerable moment would only worsen what was already bad enough between them. She also needed the time to settle her nerves and set her resolve for what she was certain would be another battle between them.

The trunks were light blue and gray and even though he still looked a little pale and weak; she had to admit he looked good in them. She had always held a certain fondness for his chest and stomach; there was almost no hair on his chest, just a thin line from his navel down into his trunks. He was lean, not at all bulky, muscles nicely cut and defined. He had great abs. A swimmers physique, one of the reasons why she thought this would appeal to him. She was holding fast to the hope that she was not going to be proven wrong. Alli had changed into a simple hi cut one piece with a racer back. It clung to her slender figure, flattering her form without looking overly provocative. She didn't need a lot of window dressing to look pretty and a string bikini would not have made her look any sexier than she already did. Part of her allure was the fact that her natural beauty needed little to no enhancement.

Chase noticed, he pretended not too but he noticed. He always did.

She pushed the chair out to the pool, bringing him up to the wading area, where the water was the most accessible for those with a handicap or injury. The cast boot was unstrapped and his healing foot and ankle was freed.

"No weight on that leg, lean on me, and we'll lower you to the steps and then into the water."

"I know what I'm doing Cameron."

"I know Rob. It just makes me feel important to remind you."

"Why don't you go and remind House about how many pills he's popped in the last hour if you want to feel important."

"Why would I want to do that? It's not like he listens to us."

"I bet he'd listen to you."

She slipped her arm under his, and helped him up to standing; he at least was listening to her professional opinion and let her carry most of his weight as she helped him to sit on the edge of the pool and then move down into the water.

"Just keep your arm around me, until we get into deeper water. Then you'll just have to stay close."

"I'd rather drown."

"Your not funny. Rob why are you acting like this. Before the accident you cared about me, you loved me maybe...what changed?"

"You did. You don't love me, you feel sorry for me. And I don't need that Cameron. I don't want your damn pity."

They moved out into deeper water and Alli slowly slid her arm from his side and let him move on his own. No matter how terrible their conversation was becoming at least he was speaking to her, opening up a little and he took to the water like a fish. It made her feel better, it made her believe she had at least done some him some good.

He swam away from her, and dove under the water, getting used to his stiff heavy limbs and the weight of the cast on his arm. It took some adjusting too but only for a few moments, and then he had to admit he felt better than he had since before the accident. More whole of body, absolutely more normal. Little aches and pains remained but all in all he felt a hundred times better. Cameron swam closer, both to keep an eye on him and to continue their conversation; for better or for worse.

"I thought I was going to loose you Rob. You were breathing blood when they brought you in. I wanted to scream and cry and fall apart, but I couldn't because you needed a doctor more than you needed a lover. Even so I'll never forget what it was like to see you hurt. I cut a hole in between your ribs and stuck a tube in your damn chest. I had your blood all over me, and I did it all on autopilot until Cuddy got there and took over. All the time in the back of my mind I was screaming. And all I could think of was how you had no idea how much you had come to mean to me."

"You have a funny way of showing it Cameron. I just...I loved you before the accident. And for a little while there I thought you really cared about me, not about your patient, the one you almost lost...about me. And that you would want to be with me when all of this was done and I was better."

"Damn it Rob I do! I want to be with you. I have tried to be there every moment, every time you needed a hand to hold; the least bit of help I was there and you pushed me away. And just when I thought we were making some progress and that you realized that I care about you...you completely shut me out."

"I saw you with him Cameron. I was in pain and drugged; but I know what I saw. I'm not blind and I am not stupid and damn it...if your still hung up on House then...God then just leave me alone."

"You saw what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you and you were all pressed up against him, and he had his arms around you. He was ready to kiss you when Heather brought me in."

"That's what this is all about?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to remain still, they were face to face; only inches separating them and her eyes were brilliant with ire, her lips a thin line of frustration."

"Damn it Rob, I don't know exactly what you saw but he was not going to kiss me. I came in to see you, and he was there watching his dumb ass soap opera. I stayed for awhile, waiting, not knowing why you were late, just figuring your therapy session was running over. And I started talking to him. I don't have a lot of people to talk to, and he knows you. He's damn intuitive, and I didn't know who else to turn to..you kept pushing me away and I could take it any more, I had to talk to someone, had to let it out. Damn it, I was crying and he didn't know what to do when the tears started, I completely freaked him out, and I was sobbing into his shirt and he was as stiff as a board, he put his arms around me so he didn't have to pick me up off the floor! So believe what you want you stupid son of a bitch but that's the truth. I can understand your insecurities, and I can deal with the fact that your afraid and that you hate being hurt and helpless and vulnerable, but don't for a minute think that I want to pursue..an..an anything with House."

He just remained where he was treading water. He didn't have anything to say, it was a lot to digest. If she was telling the truth then his behavior toward her was inexcusable, and whatever was going on between him and Heather was just wrong. He felt like an ass, confused and uncertain as ever and now stupid as well. He swam for a bit longer, until he honestly began to tire. It sadly didn't take long, and Alli knew exactly when to return to his side and help him back to the shallow end, and up to sitting on the steps. She left him long enough to grab him a towel and sat down beside him, draping it over his shoulders and using it to rub the water from his dripping hair.

"I don't expect our problems to go away overnight. But I hope this is the last time we have to have this conversation."

She'd help him into the wheelchair and then take him to the showers, together they'd rinse off the chlorine and then they'd get dressed in silence. A silence that was not nearly as uncomfortable as before, but still so tentative, a fragile peace had been forged between them. She take him back to his room and tuck him into his bed; he looked exhausted, but in a good way. She turned the lights on low and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I care about you...I love you, but I'm scared and I don't know where this all will lead us. But I think we deserve a chance."

She leaned in and kissed him, her fingertips threading into his hair as her lips pressed to his. She parted long enough to let out a shaky sigh, one that betrayed the fact that she was on the verge of tears. It was then that he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his tight embrace, his lips were soft and warm and responsive. For the first time in weeks he kissed her back and allowed all the passion and tenderness between them to be conveyed in that kiss.

"I think it's Wednesday. I'm sorry if I'm a day late. But I love you Alli and I hope that you'll forgive me. We not only deserve a chance, I think we have one. We really have one. Some people go a lifetime without ever feeling the way I feel when I'm with you. Don't leave, stay with me tonight."

"Your forgiven, it's hard to keep track of the days when your stuck in this place. I'd love to stay but I'm not sure if I should. You need your rest and your not going to get much trying to share this bed with me."

"I'll get even less if you leave. Besides...I'm not sure but maybe if we're...if we're careful."

"You can't really be considering..."

"I'm more than considering."

He leaned up on one elbow and silenced her lingering doubts with a deep, provocative kiss. Lips and tongue probed as though he were starving for the taste of his mouth. He explored and delved deeper, running his tongue along her teeth and nipping at her upper and lower lips until they both parted breathless.

"Maybe if we are very careful."

She laughed lightly and left his side only long enough to lock the door to his room.

He was grinning wickedly when she turned to face him then, a naughty look dancing in the depths of his blue eyes as he let his gaze move from her smirking lips, down her figure and then back up again.

"I know you'll take good care of me."


	8. Chapter 8

It was tender, it was gentle; and most of all it was careful. Very careful. Cameron took the lead as her injured lover was all but unable to do so. She coaxed each response, every sigh, every moan from his lips. With her hands, her mouth, every delicate touch, every shiver inducing brush of her lips over his flesh she loved him. And he for once felt loved, felt cared for, felt wanted. He was frustrated by his inability to participate, but buoyed by the fact that her ministrations elicited the same heady responses from her. Each moan from his lips warranted a sigh or shudder from her. She touched as she would, and enjoyed that he allowed her fingertips, her lips, her tongue free reign over his body. He was finally allowing her the intimacy she craved. For whatever the reasons he was finally permitting her the closeness she desired.

Sex could be like fireworks, bright brilliant explosions, shattering eruptions of heat and fire creating a glaring array of sparkling colors behind the shutters of your eyelids. Making love could be as gentle as a cool breeze lifting the hairs on your flesh and setting your nerves alight. It could be the roll of waves on the beach, starting at your toes and running like silk over your skin until it engulfed you and took you down into a warm, quiet place where everything was peaceful and perfect.

They lay together, satiated of body, mind and soul; her figure pressed against his side; head pillowed on his shoulder as his fingertips ran up and down her upper arm; careful to only touch skin to skin, and not chaff her flesh with the rough fiberglass of the cast on his arm.

"That was amazing. We've never...I mean it was always good; but this time was different."

She whispered softly, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over them in their silence. Unlike recently the quiet between them was soothing, and sweet where as lately it had been strained and difficult.

"Yes, it was. I've never been with someone...trusted someone..."

Pillow talk was an amazing concept. It was one of the few times when a person felt certain enough of themselves to let their guards down and allow another person access to their deepest secrets and thoughts. There was so much going on inside Chase's head, thoughts and feelings that Cameron couldn't even conceive. Rob was a closed book, it was a simple fact; and she knew that he would only open up to her when he wanted to, at his pace. To push for more would see the walls reform with alacrity, and he would hide behind the facade of perfection and ease with which he had shielded himself for so many years.

"Your usually more aggressive, understandably not tonight..."

"It's not just that. I mean this wasn't the first time I've been on my back while a woman..."

Alli kept her silence, her small hand splayed over his chest, fingertips making lazy slow circles over his chest and tracing over the ridge of his collarbone. He had something to say, and that was such a rarity that she figured he would get further if she just kept quiet and and listened. But her touch would remind him that she was here and that he had her undivided attention, that whatever he said would be fine. Rob needed to know that no matter what she wasn't going anywhere.

"I spent a lot of time confused about the differences between loving someone, taking care of them and having sex. I didn't know, or understand what it was that I was looking for and I didn't always look in the right places for it."

He had paused, as if waiting for her to tell him that it was alright for him to continue, that she was listening and that she understood, or at least that she wanted to understand. He was a product of his environment and in being such, at times, he required more reassurance, and approval than most. He tried to not let that show, it was a weakness in his opinion; the need to see himself as worthwhile and accomplished, as successful and good through the eyes of another.

"I understand. It's the same way I need to feel needed, so that I can feel loved."

"Yes, it's a lot like that. But I was raised that a man never needs a woman, or anyone to take care of him. I'm supposed to take of you. I loved my Mother, sometimes she could be very sweet, very devoted; but I felt more like a pet...something cute, or smart that did tricks when she brought it out in front of her friends. She always drank, when I was young it wasn't so bad, or maybe I just didn't realize how bad it really was. As I got older I was more aware, I was able to take more of a responsibility for her. My Father certainly wasn't going to. I couldn't go to her when I needed..anything...my Father wasn't often there, and when he was he was inapproachable. And then he just left."

He turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, as her chin lifted and she met his gaze; her soft hazel eyes were sad and compassionate as always. Not just for the pain of is body; his injuries would heal in time and she knew that; but the suffering her had experienced as a child could not be mended with a cast, or surgery or medicine. Laying there with him, Allison felt the deepest connection she had ever felt to another person. She not only felt loved and needed, but she felt as though she were the only person in the world that could help him just then. It was a very empowering feeling; she wasn't sure if it was right or wrong; but emotions often dealt in shades of gray. There was no clear cut black or white when it came to how a person felt.

"After my Mother died I was alone. Completely alone and without responsibility, without care; for the first time and I took terrible advantage of it. It's a miracle in a way that I didn't die. I turned to the church, when I was forced to realize what I was doing to myself and that I was more like my Mother than I wanted to admit.. My family had always been devoutly Catholic on the surface. Religion somewhat filled a void, it created a sense of belonging to something larger than myself, or my family. There was a solace, a solitude that I craved, but the Seminary was not a replacement, it didn't hold the answers I needed."

His hand rose, and hesitant fingertips ran along the curve of her jawline; when the rough material brushed her skin he pulled his hand away. But she was having none of that. She grasped his wrist and pulled his broken limb down to her shoulder.

"You don't have to be so careful with me. You are allowed to hurt, it doesn't make you less of a man or weaker as a person. You went out that night in a blizzard to save lives, and you were hurt. There is no weakness in that."

His hand moved down her arm; the heavy weight of the cast against her flesh now; until their fingers entwined and she began to massage his fingers and thumb; even slipping her fingers inside the padding of the cast to rub his knuckles and palm where she could reach. Perhaps it was the fact that nothing had touched there in weeks that made the flesh feel so sensitive. He moaned softly in response.

"I can't believe how that feels."

"All I want to do is make you feel better. Physically is easy if you'll just let me. The rest, takes a bit more time and care I guess."

He nodded and closed his eyes as she continued to rub his hand and fingers. Her touch relaxed his body and eased the turmoil in his mind and spirit to some extent, to an extent that no one else had managed before.

"You were a good son, and you sacrificed so much for her; more than you ever should have. She was very sick, and she couldn't appreciate what you did for her, but I hope it helps in some way to know that what you did was kind and noble and it shows what an amazing person you have become despite of what they did to you."

"I hated her for it, does that make me an amazing person?"

"No Rob, that just makes you human. She hurt you, she was never there as a Mother, your allowed to feel whatever you do about her. You gave her more of yourself than she deserved."

"I would never have made a good priest though."

"I for one am grateful that you never took those vows, especially the one about celibacy."

"Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes it's impossible to believe that. But I'm here, and I'm with you. So I can question my life, and my family, and this accident...but we're here and I wouldn't change a thing if it meant I'd be anywhere else."

The silence returned, that gentle drifting peace; hearts were open, emotions ran deep but churned turbulently beneath the seemingly placid surface. For a few moments Alli thought he had fallen asleep, he'd been tired after their trip to the pool, and he had to be exhausted now. She eased up on an elbow, expecting to find his eyes closed; but instead they opened as she looked down at him and he tightened his arm around her. He was far from sleeping, even though his body needed the rest his mind was far from quiet enough to allow that.

"You need to sleep, we can talk again another night."

"If I don't say what I need to say now I might regret it later. I might never tell you and I want there to be honesty between us. If I wait, it could change things. I don't want to wait and tell you later. I want you to know now, so your aware of who I am, and what your getting yourself into."

"I know who you are. And I know that what we share is real and that I'm lucky to have a second chance with you."

"I'm the lucky one, you have no idea..."

"Then tell me. I'm here and I'm listening, and I am not leaving. No matter what you have to say; I'm not going anywhere. I know your not perfect, but neither am I and you love me. I'd be a hypocrite to accept your love and claim to return it only if you were perfect."

Reassured by her words and the fact that he knew her to be flawed as well; even if she were perfect for him, he was able to continue, trusting her that what he would say would net see her recoil or turn away from him. He knew that she wouldn't run away from anything he said and that even if she couldn't handle his admissions that she would not judge him or hate him for the shortcomings of his character or the errors of his past, even the ones that had left their marks on who he had become.

"House will never let me forget that I slipped up and mentioned that I knew something about the BDSM sub-culture. The banker I dated...I met her before the Seminary, before Med School. She was older, worldly, she knew about things I'd just begun to get curious about. She fed my addictions, for drugs, for sex...I never hurt her. Although she liked to be hurt; that wasn't for me to do. She craved pain; but I wasn't the one that fed her desire for it."

He closed his eyes and stopped speaking then. If she thought what he had to tell her about his Mother; his family had been hard now he was really getting into some deep and dark territory. The fact that you had been the bottom in a BDSM relationship was not something that a person just discussed over drinks with their friends on a Friday night after work.

Alli kept quiet, knowing that the floodgates had opened and that she might never have the opportunity to so much as play audience to an unveiling such as this from Chase again. Pages in the closed book were turning, he was exposing details of his life to her that no one, no friends, no family, no one else knew about him within his current circle of acquaintances. And that was what they were, House, Cuddy, Foreman; yes Chase cared about them and he talked to them and sometimes he dropped his guard just a bit but only about the current; about him and Alli about his Father's death, to some extent. Never about his past. It was a rare, actually it was a solitary occurrence.

"This wasn't the first time I've been restricted physically during sex. I've actually been a bit more restrained than I was tonight on a few occasions. Pain is also not something I've never experienced in relation to...Since the accident, it's been the first time I've been rendered helpless, vulnerable and been intimate at the same time. It makes it a bit difficult, you and I are so vastly different than she and I were. I'm not the same person; and you thankfully are nothing like her. But I can;t say that the things I've done and experienced before weren't at all enjoyable. It felt good to let go, to not be in control. When you submit yourself to the will of another it frees your mind, your feelings..everything I keep such a tight reign over. I needed it then, and part of me still responds to that need. It's not just sexual, the release is more than physical. Your allowed to feel what you feel, and give up all control and let someone else take over everything. I don't want again; not with you. But it would be a lie to tell you that I don't experience certain inappropriate responses when your just trying to take care of me, and make me feel better."

Wow...and it was out there. He'd let it all go and in a way it felt better to be free of the weight of it, and in a way it scared the hell out of him to know that he had just told Allison that he was kind of a freak. A person is a combination of everything they have seen, felt and done int heir lifetimes; and not all those things were pretty. It was sickness he believed he had inherited from his Mother, her addictive personality, her need to be cared for by others.

"I spoke to a priest in the Seminary when I first began attending classes there. He had a degree in psychology and was a very understanding man. He listened very well, and I needed to talk to someone about everything. I'd done some insane, self destructive things. I was every bit as sick as my Mother had been my whole life. But I wanted to change, and I think I did."

She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, there was a such a raw aching pain in his eyes, displayed upon the canvas of his features, even in the dim light is was haunting and profound. A child that had never been loved the way a boy should have been. A young man alone and not ready, not really capable of saying no to his indulgences, his addictions and fetishes. He had learned the hard way, about the darker side of love and life and addiction and illness. It had left scars far deeper than those on his skin now. If it were true that Alli only wanted someone she could take care of, and tend to; that she required someone to need her to make them whole and heal them then she'd never be able to love, and be loved by anyone as much as she could with him. There were some wounds than healed, but she could soothe them and ease them and give a weary mind and a battered soul the rest and peace it required.

She could love him.

A person was a sum of all their parts, their virtues and vices and loving someone meant that you accepted them for who and what they were and in spite of what they were not. There was some truth in the belief, some faith to be held that the flaws of one person could in some way repair the imperfections of another leaving them both more complete and whole together than they could ever be apart. Cameron needed someone to need her, and Rob needed someone to take care of him. They would in turn care for and need one another in equal parts and measure; and together what was imperfect and perhaps unhealthy in them each alone would be right and whole when they were together.

"I love you Rob. I love you more on Wednesday than I did on Tuesday, and more now that you showed me how much they hurt you, than when you pretended to be perfect. I can't give you pain, but that's not ever what you were looking for to begin with was it? You just wanted someone to take care of you for a change, and that wasn't what she did. Not the way you needed, she didn't love you. But I do. Thank you, for trusting me I know how hard this was for you. And I hope that I prove to deserve your trust and your love. Needing someone to love you and to take of care of you does not make you sick or weak. Especially not when you love and you take care of that other person in the same way. And you do. Before we were lovers, we were friends and you were there for me. That is not going to change. I always knew that you opened up to me most when we were making love; and that when we were together it was the only time I saw what you hid from the rest of the world. Especially now, when your hurt and you need me the most it was the best way, the only way for me to get through your defenses so that you would let me help you. You and I aren't that different, we're like two sides of a coin. I'll take control when you need me to; and you can open your heart and soul and I'll just be thankful that you can share so much with me that you don't share with anyone else. I'll take care of you, now when you obviously need someone to; and later when the need isn't as apparent I'll still be here."

He wrapped his arms around her and cried. He cried for the child that had never been loved by his parents, and for the boy who had been used and hurt and made to think that needing someone that cared about him was some kind of sick perversion. He cried because he had been so afraid these past weeks. Afraid of how he felt about Alli, and afraid of the fact that he was hurt and helpless and that there was never any certainty when dealing with injuries as serious and severe as he had suffered. It just made him human to be insecure, and to be scared that he'd need another surgery, that something wouldn't heal as it should, that he'd fall on his ass during therapy and require more time in bed, more days of pain and hindrance.

When his tears ceased and he rested quietly and safely in her arms she whispered to him.

"If you didn't respond to me touching you; even when you can't do much about it then I'd start to worry. Next time you need me to take control I'll just tie you to the bed and have my way with you. Wrecking ambulances is not a healthy way to get attention."

He slept in her arms that night, and it felt good; felt right, felt healthy for both of them.

It was exactly what they both needed.

* * *

That was the chapter I have wanted to write, it might sound obnoxious or egotistical but sometimes you read your own writing and just want to lay a kiss to the pages because they are the ones that allowed you to express what you have been dreaming of in your soul from the moment the idea came into your mind.

My only regret is that I am not Cameron.

I luff him, I can't help it.

I always fall for the pretty wounded ones..Sick Puppy Syndrome...alas.

Thank you to all of you for your kind reviews, your thoughts your ideas, for just reading what I write...my special thanks to Quack, Chameron Fan and Real-Kill...all the reviews I receive are like music to my ears but in particular the ones from the three of you sang...thank you again.

Your praise humbles this would be writer.


	9. Chapter 9

She stayed the night. She had not intended too but the emotional drain combined with the physical activity had been a one two punch for both of them. Chase had been exhausted and had slept without so much as a twitch for the entire night; Cameron had just meant to close her eyes and had opened them to find daylight streaming in through the hospital room windows.

She slipped from the bed as quietly as she could; her lover needed his rest and he looked so peaceful and sweet laying there; eyes softly closed, the fringe of blond lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. It was difficult to drag herself away; even after she left the bed all she really wanted to do was stand there staring at him. The events of last night, what he had shared with her, had trusted her with; his secrets..they ran through her mind, through her heart. She had always known that Chase's childhood had not been a fairy tale. Even though his family had been exceedingly well to do, Rob had lived a nightmarish existence, abusive both mentally, and she suspected physically. She had never pried but on the occasions that Foreman had thrown his poor little rich boy upbringing into his face Cameron had felt obliged to defend him. Chase rarely if ever defended himself.

Checking her watch she found that she should be leaving home for work in a few moments; and there was no way she was going to make it there; shower and change and then back again before she was expected in House's office. She should; however, be able to shower here, and change into clean scrubs without too much difficulty. It wasn't as if she would be doing the walk of shame from this room; she could tell the truth without reprisal or commentary from anyone but House. And House had something to say about everything so his witticisms hardly tipped the scales.

She wrote him a quick note after she was dressed, explaining that she hadn't wanted to wake him, and that he should have her paged when he woke up. Then it was down to the lockers for a quick shower and a change into clean scrubs; and then up to talk to Cuddy and Grant about Rob's continuing recovery before she was due in the office.

When the girl got an idea into her head she ran with it, and the shine of newfound love glowed brightly between herself and Chase that morning.

* * *

Heather had been looking forward to Bobby's return to physical therapy for a week now. She knew that she should not be as emotionally involved with her patient as she had become. But it happened: it had begun with sympathy, especially for someone else that cared for others for a living. The specifics of his accident; how he had been hurt made him a hero, and it did not lessen his appeal as a man, especially while he was so battered and bruised. If you had a heart beating in your chest it was difficult to resist Chase at first sight of those big blue eyes regardless of the situation. Put together in one package, the man that he was, the circumstances he was suffering through..it had been impossible for her to maintain the distance between herself and this particular patient.

She had chided herself for her reaction to Chase, knowing that he and Cameron were in some kind of a relationship; knowing that this all went beyond the scope of her good judgment. He was worth the chance of getting hurt. The more she came to know him, the more she wanted him.

* * *

So when she saw Allison Cameron leaving his room that morning as she was approaching it; she paused at the corner of the hall and watched with a heavy heart. Even though he had never said anything, she knew how he felt about Cameron and she wanted to be happy for him. She really hoped that this was what he wanted and if it would make him happy that it would all work out. But that didn't mean she was happy.

"I can bring him in for his PT with me in the morning. He's ready to return to work, with a few simple precautions and accommodations. It's not like none of us have ever slept on House's couch before. I just think he would recover more comfortably at home and I'll be there to take of him. He needs to get back to more normal routine."

Cameron knew that she was right, and Cuddy didn't seem to be arguing the facts with her. It was the motives and outcomes that could be foreseen that had Lisa worried when it came to releasing Chase into Cameron's care. Just days ago Chase had been depressed and Cameron had been heartsick and now Alli was talking co-habitation with a man that would still require a great deal of attention and care.

"I didn't say he wasn't ready for release, what I said is that Chase has to agree with all of this."

"You don't think he'd be happy to be leaving here?"

"The last time I spoke to him about it he seemed to have some reservations. And he was worried that it would be too much for you to work the schedule that you work and take care of him as well."

"I'll talk to him at lunch than and if he agrees..there is no medical reason for him to need to stay any longer?"

"No medically he's ready to go home. But are you sure this is really what you want to do Cameron? I don't want to get involved in your personal relationship with Chase, but I am concerned."

"I understand. And I'm not offended in any way that you are concerned. But we are working that out, and I think we're ready. Rob will recover more comfortably at home, and I want him there."

"I will talk to him after lunch then, and we'll see if his feelings have changed as much as yours."

* * *

Heather managed to get Rob through his first therapy session since his set back with near her usual grace and good humor. She maintained a certain additional emotional distance for her patient, and treated him in a slightly more professional manner than she had previously. The truth was he was progressing to the point where he would soon be capable of performing his exercises without her help and with less of her supervision. She would be allowed to let her feelings for him recede as he would be able to exert his returning independence. As she also felt that some things were better left unsaid, and he seemed comfortable enough not talking about himself and Cameron, or about anything that maybe should not have been said or done between them.

She could tell that he was happier today than he had been since she had met him really and she knew just what had happened that made him so pleased. His attitude was excellent, and his level of ambition was amazing; she had never seen him so motivated toward his recovery. Not that he had ever been disinterested in his therapy, he was just so openly positive about it now that you had to take notice. He was smiling even when it hurt.

Heather held the crutches out for him as another therapist helped him up to standing from the wheelchair. He eyed them warily, remembering only too well that he had fallen on his ass the last time he had tried them. It wasn't easy; his hip ached and the cast boot felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. But he took it slow and with the utmost care and he crossed the room without tripping himself up. Turning back to face Heather he paused as he saw two familiar faces watching him through the glass wall from the hallway. Eric and Alli hadn't wanted to interrupt, they had just come up to see if he wanted to come down to the cafeteria for lunch and had seen him getting ready to take the crutches. Foreman applauded and Alli waved and beamed one of those heart stopping smiles. Strands of tawny blond fell into his eyes as he shook his head at their reaction, but with a grin he lowered his head in a restricted bow.

Chase joined them for lunch and it felt really good to be our of his room, to forget that he was a patient right now and not just at the hospital for work. Even if he wasn't ready to make the whole trip from the therapy suite to the cafeteria on his own two feet, it was still a huge improvement. Everyone who walked past them smiled, waved, or stopped to tell him how good he was looking and that they were happy to see him getting better.

It was during lunch when Cameron and Foreman both got pages from House that the world finally seemed to be back to normal. Welcome to reality.

"Foreman, I'm going to take Chase to his room and then I'll be right behind you."

"No, really it's okay I'll just..."

"House can wait for two minutes."

"Cameron, I'd rather just come with you. If you have a new case, I'd like to get involved. I can't stand anymore daytime TV."

* * *

House was standing at the white board, jotting down symptoms when the three of them arrived. He heard the door open behind him and started right into the list of symptoms and the basic information on their new patient.

"Caucasian female in her mid twenties, brought into the ER complaining of intermittent numbness and tingling in the extremities. She told the doctor that she was using the facilities and when she tried to rise her legs wouldn't work and she fell. She has a history of asthma; and recently had surgery for...Oh, she got a boob job."

"Erase those!"

Cameron made a disgusted sound at House's doodling of boobies on the white board, with a pout he drew the eraser across the board and wrote in breast augmentation in the place of his masterpiece.

"I could use a copy of the case file, but I'd say silicone poisoning."

House turned around quickly at the sound of a familiar Aussie accent.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Doctor Chase. Share with pookie bear there, I didn't know we needed another copy."

Cameron scooted over and laid her folder open across the armrest of Chase's wheelchair so they could both see the pages.

"I meant Foreman, but to each their own."

Eric rolled his eyes then and flipped a few pages in his copy while he made commentary on the case. Sometimes he swore that if he wasn't there they wouldn't get a thing done. House would spend all his time baiting Cameron, ridiculing Chase's suggestions and psychologically damaging Wilson and Cuddy both in turn.

"Silicone poisoning has reportedly caused headaches, weakness, tingling and numbness of the extremities...do a tox screen check for drugs and alcohol as well." Foreman seconded Chase's theory, adding the routine drug and alcohol screenings to the list.

"We'll need an up to date history from the patient as well, I'll take care of that." House offered to interview a patient, he wasn't even coming close to getting away with that one.

"You just want to check out her rack!" Cameron called him on it first even though they were all thinking the same.

"She'll feel more comfortable talking to another woman about her implants." Chase shook his head, glad to see that nothing here had changed much during his absence. "And one of us should check her apartment, especially her bathroom for toxins."

"Chase is going to use his disability as an excuse to get him out of the breaking and entering. Damn cripples, use that wheelchair while it lasts Chase, you won't be getting out of work with it forever." House took a seat on the edge of the conference room table and swung his cane idly, as he cast Chase a conspiratorial nod and wink.

"Fine, I'll check out her place. Cameron will get her up to date history and Chase can run the labs."

* * *

The world was getting back to normal.

After the tests were done and they were waiting for the results Chase returned to his room. He was tired, but he felt really good. He wasn't expecting Cuddy to be sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Doctor Chase, it's nice to see you getting back into the swing of things. Listen to your body and stop when it tells you to. And enjoy House taking it easy on you while it lasts, it won't last nearly long enough."

"He's already begun, and it feels good to be busy, to be doing something. But that's not why your here."

"No, your right I am here to talk to you about the conditions of your release. You know we can't just let you go home by yourself."

"I know, I don't want to admit it but I know I can't be left without a babysitter yet."

"Doctor Cameron has offered her services as sitter. She spoke to me about your release and your staying with her this morning."

"And we spoke about this before and you know I don't want to be a burden on her."

"She doesn't seem to think it will be too much of a hardship. And she makes some valid arguments. This arrangement would allow you to be discharged, would provide you with a well trained caregiver, and provide you with transportation to your therapy appointments every morning and you could continue working with the team as your able."

"She mentioned all of this? You two really thought this through for me didn't you?"

"I told her that I agreed that medically you were ready for discharge, but I also told her that the final decision was yours."

"I like to think that the final decision would be ours."

Cameron chimed in from where she stood in the doorway. She leaned there watching the two of them. She had heard most of what they had said and was not surprised at all. Lisa excused herself and Alli entered the room and took the seat where Cuddy had just been.

"Rob I want you to come home with me."

"I don't want you wearing yourself out taking care of me. I know how demanding this job is."

"I want you to come home with me. I want you in my bed when I wake up in the morning. And it's not like taking you to therapy and to work is out of my way. You need help less and less everyday."

"Alli we never talked about living together, we didn't have a real relationship before the accident."

"I'm sorry I never realized it before, but I want you with me now. Why are you making this so difficult."

"Allison, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I just don't want to force you into something that we aren't ready for."

"When your better, and you don't need me to take care of you; your apartment will still be there and we can decide if we want that space between us or if we...if we don't. I will feel better if I know your okay and you will recover faster outside of these four walls. No matter how hard you try to deny it, being here is just plain depressing."

"Only if your sure and if you let me help."

"Of course I am going to let you help. I'm not going to allow you to use your disability to get you out of your share of the housework."


	10. Chapter 10

Rob and Alli's lives would quickly be forced into a well structured routine. His physical limitations were still debilitating enough that he required assistance with some basic necessary tasks, and other mundane functions still required more time than they every used to. Adding to those precious moments, the amount of time she spent helping him, and any time she took for herself and you chalked up a good deal of extra time before they could get anywhere, or do anything.

She scheduled his therapy sessions for nine am; that way they coincided with the start of her work day. They both rose at seven, and she took her turn in the bathroom while he made the coffee. They'd spent a few quiet moments over coffee discussing his therapy, their latest case, or anything else that came to mind. Rob would then take his few minutes of private time, while she laid out her clothes for the day and then she needed the shower. While still damp from her shower, she would help him with his, and then they would get dressed together; with Allison providing assistance as required. Teeth brushed, hair combed and briefcases packed they would leave together by 8:30 sharp and make the commute to the hospital. The took the same elevator, he would go to therapy and she would make her way to House's office for the morning conference.

His condition was rapidly improving and less than a week into their new arrangement he was able to get about on his crutches well enough that they all but discontinued the use of the wheelchair. Their breast implant patient had been discharged when the tox screen showed positive for a large dose of amphetamines; prescription diet pills and life at PPHT was returning to normal.

Heather still oversaw Chases' therapy sessions, but with every passing day her personal interest in him waned, as she forced herself to create the necessary distance not just only between herself and her patient, but between a woman that found herself attracted to a man who happened to be involved elsewhere.

It was at the end of his therapy session when his pager beeped, they were just about through so as soon as he was changed he made his way to the conference room to find Foreman, Cameron and House already waiting for him.

House had draw boobies on the board again.

"They are back. Ms. Jalene Jordan and her lovely, perky puppies. Say that with me would you Chase..Jalene Jordan..she just sounds like a porn star."

"Yes and just like all the girls in the industry she is top heavy and overly worried abut cellulite. She's popping those not exactly prescription diet pills and stuffing herself with on all cabbage soup plan...why are we having this discussion again?"

Chase might not want to play sing along with House, but he was still the first to point out that drugs, alcohol and unsafe sex could lead to a medical emergency.

"Because this time when they brought her in she wasn't breathing. She's on a ventilator as we speak; and her tox screen from last evening showed nothing...her breasts, I am happy to report are still magnificent. Live fast, die young..."

"She is not a corpse yet. So stop planning the funeral."

Cameron had the file in front of her, and was reading it earnestly, hoping to find something they had previously overlooked, especially now that the patients case had become life threatening.

"Maybe it's neurological...muscle weakness, paralysis beginning in the extremities now depressing the respiratory system? We should get a CAT Scan, Xray's of the spine...could be MS."

"Could be trauma, did she mention anything in the history you took from her last time Cameron?"

"No falls, no strains..nothing..."

Cameron flipped through the file, and shook her head no. She was still holding on to her MS diagnosis.

"You said she had a history of asthma...amphetamines and difficulty breathing, over exercising. Could lead to respiratory failure..."

* * *

"Continue with the steroids, keep her on the ventilator and hope; while we wait for the test results."

It was after lunch and the tests were all completed, Cameron was helping out in the ER and Foreman was taking his turn at House's clinic rotation. Chase was still on light duty, so he found himself with nothing to do while waiting for the CAT scans to be delivered. He found his way to the coma patients room where his boss was just settling down to watch his favorite day time drama.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

Chase limped into the room and set his crutches against the wall as he pulled a second chair up beside House's so they could both see the television. It felt good to get off his feet and he propped the heavy cast boot up on the edge of the bed; glancing over at the coma patient knowing he wasn't bothering him, but it still felt very strange like he was invading his privacy.

"I liked your room better, but you had to get yourself discharged and the woman there now has dementia. She thinks I'm her uncle or brother or something."

"So did they figure out who the Father of Veronica's baby is yet?"

"No, they can't do the test since her fall...to much stress on the unborn...I thought you hated this show?"

"No, I just hate admitting you got me watching this show. You should check out Days of Our Lives."

"You watch that crap?"

"Haven't had much else to do from three til four in the afternoon, everyone I know was working."

"And here you are again using your injuries to get out of work. You should be ashamed of yourself."

They stopped talking for a few moments as they watched Veronica, who was now well into her third trimester have a weepy conversation with one of the possible father's of her unborn child. Then there was a commercial break and Chase decided to pick up the conversation.

"How do you feel about Cameron?"

"Are you worried that once your all better she'll start liking me again?"

"No, not that I don't have concerns due to her history with men...I just want things between us to be clear. I saw the two of you together, if she had allowed you, you would have kissed her. And you need to know that she's not available for you to toy with in that manner. She cared about you, she doesn't anymore, and now I'm letting you know she's with me."

"You sound pretty certain of her affections for you."

"I don't take her for granted, but I know how I feel about her and that our relationship is real,and it's becoming more serious. I'm getting better and she's not throwing me out of her life."

Chase didn't mention the secrets he had shared with her and how well she had dealt with his lurid past. But it was certainly a factor that added to his certainty as far as their relationship was concerned.

"Shhh...Ryan is listening from the doorway."

Their attention was diverted back to the television, and remained there for the rest of the hour until the soap opera ended.

"House...I'm serious. I don't want you messing with Allison about she and I. Just because your miserable doesn't mean the rest of us deserve to be the same."

"I heard you the first time Romeo."

* * *

House rose and left the room first, leaving Chase to shut off the television and set the room to rights before the nurses made their rounds.

Chase was alone in the conference room going over the notes on their latest case when his pager started vibrating. He picked up the phone there and returned the call, connecting to Doctor Cuddy's office.

"Doctor Chase, I have someone in my office that would very much like to meet you, if your not too busy."

"I was just studying the case while waiting for some test results. I can be there in a few minutes."

He replied warily, he had no idea who could have been waiting for him in Cuddy's office. But Lisa didn't sound upset in any way so he decided it couldn't be all that bad. He didn't rush, he hardly could but he arrived in her office a few minutes later. Waiting for him was an attractive woman in her early thirties, she was dressed nicely but not expensively in a floral print skirt and a light green blouse. He didn't recognize her at all. Her left leg was strapped into a heavy leg brace, and she moved to rise but he told her not to.

He waited for Cuddy to make the introductions.

"Doctor Robert Chase this is Ms. Gillian Harris. She was involved in the accident that you responded to."

Chase leaned heavily on his left crutch and extended his right hand a little awkwardly as names were exchanged and Cuddy explained briefly as to how they were associated with one another.

"You were the doctor that instructed the fire department to cut the door off my mini van."

She began as Chase took a seat at the edge of Cuddy's desk, so that they were closer to an eye to eye level.

"My daughter was trapped inside...I spoke to a few men at the scene and they had already determined that she was not hurt and they were going to return to her. But you told them to get her out now, to make sure we weren't separated. I could hear her screaming, and I couldn't get to her, even after I was cut free. The rescue workers I spoke to all told me how kind you were, how gentle with her, how you calmed her down took the time to talk to her and made sure that she and I were kept together. I found out that you had been hurt, seriously...I know how hard recovering from my injuries has been for me and you were in worse shape than I was. I just wanted to say thank you, for taking care of Krista when I couldn't."

There were tears in her eyes as she stood then and wrapped her arms around Chase.

"Your welcome Gillian, I'm just glad your both alright."

Chase left the room after being shown pictures of Krista Harris from the day she was born until just last week. Cuddy left them to talk, the young mother telling him all kinds of funny little stories about the two year old girl that was her whole world. The one she credited him with having taken care of when she had been unable.

He walked her to the door, both of them laughing at their matching limps. But all in all they had both survived and while the world had been changed by their experiences, the most important things remained the same. And they had both learned not to take them for granted.

"It was nice to meet you Gillian. If your ever around and want to drop by with Krista I'd love to see her."

He hugged her at the doors and held one open for her as she left the building.

As the door closed behind her something connected in his mind. He was going to return to the conference to see if there were any updates on Jalene Jordan's case...Gillian and Jalene...Jalene...Gillian...

He picked at the reception desk and paged House. When his call was returned moments later he told him what he had discovered.

"It's Guillain Barre...Jalene Jordan...We need a nerve conduction velocity test and a spinal tap to test for high protein levels in the spinal fluid..."

"It's about damn time you pulled your weight around here Chase. I'll have your girlfriend get right on the tests."


End file.
